Incansáveis Tentativas II
by jehssik
Summary: Continuação de Incansáveis Tentativas. As coisas não andam muito bem para o nosso marotinho, mas ele pode ser muito persistente...
1. Chapter 1

**Trailler**

_O tempo passa em Hogwarts._

- Vamos lá, 6º ano, abram seus livros na página treze, por favor.

_Novos problemas._

- Você está com... Medo, Potter?

- Medo! Haha, claro que não! Eu tive um sobressalto, é diferente.

_As mesmas discussões._

- Olha, Lily, se eu morrer, você vai ficar com remorso; além de sentir minha falta, naturalmente.

- Hm, duvido muito. Você pode ir pro inferno, que eu não dou a mínima.

_Um círculo de amigos._

- Eu vou te matar, seu idiota! Vou cortar fora o teu...

- Calma, Pontas. Respira, respira...

_Dramas amorosos._

- Não vou dizer que não gosto de você, que você não me encanta. Isso seria uma grande e horrível mentira. Mas eu gosto dele também. De verdade.

_Romantismo?_

"Rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis. Você é a flor mais bela do meu jardim... Sai comigo hoje?"

_Sem esquecer das confidências._

- Certo. Qual a garota mais queima-filme que você já pegou?

_Algumas coisas mudam..._

- Temos UM amigo em comum, o que NÃO nos torna amigos também!

- DOIS amigos.

- Ainda assim.

- Colegas, pelo menos?

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

_Outras, vão continuar sempre iguais._

- Cala a boca, Potter, seu quatro-olhos inútil e desprezível!

- Sabe, Lily, o que mais me encanta em você é a sua delicadeza, definitivamente. Quer sair comigo hoje?

- Ah, vai pra p...

_BEM-VINDOS À INCANSÁVEIS TENTATIVAS II!_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - Tá aí, gente, a tão esperada (?) continuação... Olha, eu ainda não fiz nenhum cap, e to estudando pro vestibular, e tenho tbma outra fic e nananam... Então pode ser que eu não atualize com a mesma frequencia que fazia com IT I... Desculpa aí... xD**

**Agradecimentos especiais e dedicatória da fic principalmenteà: Gisele.M, Miss Jane Poltergeist eJhU Radcliffe, que acompanharam a primeira parte sempre com reviews muito fofas... xD Agradecimentos, tbm,a todo mundo que comenta... As reviews de vcs me deixam MUITO feliz, vcs não fazem ideia.**

**Ah, ao longo da fic vcs vão perceber algumas mudanças, como o nome dos personagens, que passa a ser em inglês (não sei, não consigo mais escrever Tiago ¬¬)**

**E eu queria pedir, assim, pra uma alma caridosa à disposição... Alguém ai não se encomodaria em fazer capa pras minhas fics? É que tudo que é fic legal tem uma capa, e eusou uma completa tapadaque não sabe mexer nem no paint.. hehhe xD**

**Só isso por hj.. Adios amigos. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo I**

"Querido diário; hoje é dia primeiro de setembro, ou seja, dia de volta às aulas! Logo logo estarei de volta à Hogwarts, para ter novas aulas e, o melhor de tudo: rever as minhas amigas! Você não imagina como eu estou com saudades delas... Quer dizer, mais da Tiff, que eu não vejo desde..."

- Hey, aberração! 'Tá na hora! – ouviu-se uma voz, vinda lá de baixo, no início da escada.

A ruiva, sentada em sua cama, revirou os olhos, e tornou a escrever.

"Bem, diário, como você deve ter ouvida a égua pescoçuda da minha irmã dizer, agora tenho de ir. Eu, nos afazeres de boa monitora, não posso me atrasar, não é? Enfim, antes de dormir eu volto a escrever, ok? Até mais!"

Lily Evans pegou seu diário, a pena e o tinteiro, guardou-os no malão, pegou suas coisas, e foi descendo as escadas, cuidadosamente. Despediu-se da mãe e, pelas costas da mesma, fez gestos mal educados para a irmã – que a olhou escandalizada. Por fim, acompanhou seu pai até o carro.

- Hogwarts, aí vou eu...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os marotos estavam na estação, fora do trem, esperando o tempo passar. Sirius olhava de um lado para o outro e resmungava coisas ininteligíveis.

- Pára de reclamar, Almofadinhas, parece uma velha! – falou James, observando a passagem mágica para a parte trouxa da estação.

- Por que a gente não entra no trem de uma vez por todas? – perguntou Sirius, entediado.

- Porque eu estou esperando alguém. – o maroto respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da passagem.

- _Lily Evans_! Pra que isso, Pontas? Você quer quebrar algum recorde ou o quê?

- Decidi não desperdiçar nenhuma oportunidade. Esse ano ela vai ser minha, pode escrever.

- 'Tá bom, e você não disse isso ano passado, não é?

- Dessa vez vai ser diferente. _Eu_ vou fazer ser diferente. – uma ruiva atravessou a barreira, logo atrás de um homem de cabelos bastante grisalhos – E voillà! – James completou, abrindo um sorriso.

Ele esperou Lily se despedir do pai e encontrar Anya; e, só então, foi procurá-la.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- E então, Anny, como foram as férias? – perguntou Lily, abraçando a amiga.

- Ai, foi tudo ótimo, Lils! Mas eu conto depois, olha só quem vem vindo... – Anya respondeu, indicando com a cabeça os marotos, que vinham na direção das duas moças.

- Ann! E aí, tudo bem? – Perguntou James, beijando a face da garota – Evans, como vai? – cumprimentou, cordialmente.

- Olá, rapazes, como estão? – ela respondeu, bastante simpática, por sinal – Eu vou bem, Potter, obrigada. E você?

Os outros marotos acenaram com a cabeça, e James abriu um belo e muito branco sorriso.

- Estou ótimo, Evans. E as férias? Pensou em mim, princesa?

A ruiva suspirou alto, revirando os olhos.

- Bastante vezes, até. – Anya quem respondeu, piscando um olho.

- O quê? – os marotos perguntaram, sem acreditar.

- Ela até mencionou o seu nome...

- _Anny_! – Lily repreendeu – Não dêem atenção, ela deve ter bebido alguma coisa suspeita. – emendou.

- Ah, Lily, nem vem com essa! Eu vou contar e pronto! – a loira replicou, mostrando a língua para a amiga. Depois, virou-se para o grupo de rapazes – Eu passei uma semana na casa dela e, toda vez que se irritava com a Petúnia, ela repetia "Antes a Petúnia, que o Potter. Antes a Petúnia, que o Potter...". Era, assim, tipo um mantra, sabe?

Os marotos começaram a rir, e James fechou a cara; mas, logo depois, voltou à expressão sorridente de antes.

- Então, minha flor, você _de fato_ pensa em mim nas férias... – ele disse, com o famoso sorriso maroto no rosto, dando uma piscadela. – Mas, bem, sinto privá-las da nossa ilustre presença, mas temos que ir... Agora, se as senhoritas quiserem nos acompanhar...

- Ah, não. Obrigada, de qualquer forma, mas temos de encontrar a Tiffany, que já deve estar nos esperando. – respondeu Anya, risonha – Até mais!

Antes que ela saísse, porém, Sirius segurou seu braço.

- Você não mencionou como foi sua viagem, Dickenson...

- Foi ótima, Black, obrigada por perguntar. – ela respondeu, seca, tentando soltar seu braço.

- Que bom. – ele falou, largando a garota. – Pra onde, mesmo, você disse que foi?

- Pra onde eu _não disse_ que fui, e você deu um jeito de descobrir, você quer dizer? Itália.

- Itália? Hm, interessante.

- É, interessante. Agora eu tenho que ir. Vamos, Lily? – Anya disse, puxando a amiga.

- Ah, claro – ela respondeu, espantada, acompanhando Anya – Remus, não esqueça da reunião dos monitores, sim?

- Não se preocupe, Lily – ele falou, ainda surpreso com a atitude ligeiramente grosseira de Anya.

Quando as garotas se afastaram, os marotos se viraram para Sirius.

- O que, diabos, foi isso, Almofadinhas? – perguntou James.

- Bem... Digamos que a gente se encontrou no Beco Diagonal, nas férias. – ele respondeu, simplesmente, parecendo tentar fugir do assunto.

- Digamos que eles _fecharam o pau_ no Beco, ele quis dizer. Bem no começo das férias, antes de ela ir pra tal viagem, encontrar o namorado. – explicou Peter.

- _Obrigado_, Rabicho. – Sirius disse, irritado, erguendo os polegares.

- Ih, cachorrão, 'tá apaixonado, é? – perguntou James, bagunçando os cabelos do maroto, que fez uma careta assim que ouviu a palavra "apaixonado".

- Cuidado com isso, cara, ou logo logo você fica "Anny, ohh Anny!" – emendou Remus, com as costas da mão na testa, teatralmente.

- Igualzinho ao Pontas... – comentou Peter, rindo muito.

- Hey! Isso é um elogio! – replicou James, rápido – No dia em que você ficar tão bonito quanto eu, Almofadinhas, se é que esse dia vai chegar, você 'tá feito na vida!

- Ah, claro, gostosão. Agora, vamos entrando, antes que o trem saia sem a gente. – disse Sirius, mudando de assunto o mais cedo possível.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O Salão Principal estava lotado – e, as mesas das casas, repletas de alunos – esperando o início da cerimônia de seleção, para que pudessem, finalmente, desfrutar no maravilhoso banquete, sempre feito com capricho pelos elfos domésticos do castelo.

Toda e qualquer conversa existente parou assim que Minerva McGonagall adentrou o salão, com o Chapéu Seletor e um banquinho em mãos, guiando os alunos do primeiro ano, que seriam escolhidos para uma das quatro casas de Hogwarts.

A professora colocou o chapéu sobre o banquinho, à frente da mesa dos professores, e se afastou. Um rasgo perto da aba se abriu, semelhante a uma boca, e o Chapéu Seletor entoou uma música, que falava dos quatro fundadores da escola e do processo de seleção dos alunos.

- Bem que a gente podia pular essa parte, de uma vez, não podia? – Peter disse, enquanto aplaudia o término da canção.

- Ora, Pettigrew, francamente! – falou Tiffany, sentada ao seu lado, dando-lhe uma cotovelada. – Fique quieto que a seleção já vai começar.

- Quando eu chamar seu nome – falou McGonagall, encarando os novatos – Sente-se no banco e vista o chapéu.

Para cada aluno selecionado, palmas e mais palmas, vindas da casa a qual ele pertenceria. Quando último nome da lista foi sentar-se à mesa da Sonserina, Dumbledore se levantou, enquanto McGonagall recolhia as coisas.

- Inicia-se mais um ano letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. – o diretor disse, abrindo os braços – Aos alunos novos, é um prazer conhecê-los! E, aos nossos veteranos, sejam bem-vindos de volta! Eu sei que estão todos famintos e cansados da viagem, mas eu gostaria de dizer apenas algumas palavrinhas...

- Ah, não! – resmungou Peter, recebendo outra cotovelada de Tiffany e um olhar desaprovador do fantasma da casa, _Sir_ Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington., o famoso Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça.

- ... Gostaria de avisar aos alunos novos, _e reforçar para alguns dos antigos_, que a Floresta Negra, situada nos terrenos de Hogwarts, é proibida para TODOS os alunos. Ela é perigosa, e, para que terminemos o ano com o mesmo número de alunos que começamos, deve-se manter distância de lá.

- Nossa, dessa vez ele pegou pesado. – disse Lily, com os olhos arregalados.

- Isso é por causa daquele problema com os centauros, ano passado – informou Anya, com o olhar sério – Ouvi dizer que eles até tentaram atacar o...

- Devo informar, também – continuou o diretor, fazendo Anya se calar – Que temos um novo integrante no corpo docente. – um homem bonito, aparentando não ter trinta anos, levantou-se, na ponta da mesa, acenando discretamente. – O professor Broadmoor vai lecionar...

- Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – murmurou Remus, sorridente. – Finalmente um professor, e não uma múmia...

- Hey, eu conheço esse sobrenome! – disse James, cutucando Sirius, sentado ao seu lado.

- Eu também! – ele disse, com cara de pensativo – Hmmmm, será que... _Não_!

- Não; não pode ser! – emendou James – Será mesmo que ele...

- Calem a boca, vocês dois! – brigou Lily, muito séria. Os dois a olharam, assustados. – O professor Dumbledore ainda esta falando! Não sejam rudes e fiquem...

- ... Comer! – concluiu o professor, sentando-se novamente, quando as mesas se encheram de comida.

- Será que podemos conversar em paz, agora, Srta. Monitora? – perguntou Sirius, piscando repetidamente, debochado.

- Ah, Black, vá pro inferno. – ela respondeu, começando a comer.

- Hey, Evans! – chamou James, no que a garota revirou os olhos. – Como foram seus N.O.M.'s? Magníficos, que suponho.

- Ela tirou 'excede as expectativas' em Transfiguração e Astrologia; e, de resto, tudo 'ótimo'. – disse Tiffany, com ar solene.

A ruiva ficou corada instantaneamente, evitando olhar para os companheiros de casa. James a encarou, desconfiado.

- E em Adivinhação?

- 'Ótimo'. – repetiu Tiffany.

- Impossível! – bradou Sirius, quase derrubando um copo, e James concordou.

- Por quê? – perguntou Anya, alteando uma sobrancelha.

- James tirou 'trasgo' e Sirius 'deplorável'. As únicas notas de reprovação dos dois. – explicou Remus, divertido – E eles estão inconformados, naturalmente.

- Haha, ela também tirou um 'deplorável' em Adivinhação... – Disse Tiffany, indicando Anya.

- Por favor, Tiff! – ela respondeu, indignada – Já é suficientemente ruim eu ter tirado a nota baixa; você ainda precisa me comparar com essa coisa aí pra me detonar?

- Hey – Sirius protestou – O que você...

Já prevendo um "arranca-rabo" _daqueles_, Lily se levantou, puxando a amiga pelo braço.

- Vem, Anny, vamos comigo para a biblioteca. 'Tô pedindo pra Madame Pince reservar um livro pra mim desde o ano passado, e não quero que ninguém pegue antes de mim!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Você também, hein, Sirius? Não perde uma! – repreendeu Remus, enquanto puxava o amigo escada acima, a caminho do Salão Comunal Grifinório.

- O QUÊ? Foi ela quem começou! Você viu, Pontas, não viu? – Sirius perguntou a James, pedindo apoio.

- Claro que vi!

- Sua opinião não vale absolutamente nada, James – Remus disse – Você é um barraqueiro de primeira!

- _HEY_!

Passaram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e encontraram o salão quase vazio, já que a maioria dos alunos ainda jantava. Encontraram um grupo de garotas muito animadas, do Quinto Ano, que comentavam sobre o novo professor.

- Vocês viram? _Que gato_!

- Gato é pouco!

- DCAT é, definitivamente, minha matéria favorita!

Sirius olhou de esguelha o grupo de garotas uma última vez, antes de subir as escadas dos dormitórios, e um sorriso malicioso se fixou em seu rosto.

- Ah, Aluado, agora eu entendo porque você faz tanta questão em ser professor...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - tá aí, gente, o primeiro cap... eu achei meio fraquinho ainda, mas logo logo eu pego o jeito de volta... xD só alguns problemas já citados na outra fic (que eu não vou repetir, pq acho que vcs não precisam me aguentar reclamando da vida.. hheheh xD)**

**só isso por enquanto... espero que tenham gostado**

**beijos xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo II**

- Você tirou um "ótimo", Lily. Um "ótimo"! – Tiffany disse, sentada á mesa do café, no Salão Principal.

- Tanto faz. Adivinhação é uma matéria inútil. – respondeu Lily, comendo um pedaço de bolo.

- E você tirou um "ótimo"!

- Argh, eu desisto!

Enquanto se aproximavam da mesa, os marotos ouviram parte da conversa.

- Do quê estão falando, garotas? – perguntou Remus, sentando-se em frente à Lily.

- A Srta. Evans, aqui – respondeu Tiffany, apontando para Lily – quer desistir de Adivinhação.

Eles se entreolharam, confusos.

- E daí? Bem que ela faz. – falou James, como quem diz uma coisa óbvia.

Tiffany lançou-o um olhar irritado.

- Acontece que ela anda considerando ser uma Inominável, e Inomináveis _precisam_ de Adivinhação.

James tropeçou no pé de Sirius, ao sentar, e quase caiu.

- O QUÊ? – perguntou, incrédulo – Você não queria ser Auror?

- Eu... Eu... – a ruiva gaguejou, aparentemente constrangida – Ah, Potter, eu não te devo satisfações, ouviu bem?

- Você, por acaso, sabe o que Inomináveis _fazem_?

- Eu não; você sabe? – Lily perguntou, desafiadora.

- Exatamente. – James respondeu. – N_inguém sabe_!

Tiffany desviou sua atenção da torrada que comia, e direcionou-a aos rapazes, à sua frente. Cruzou os braços, irritada, e revirou os olhos.

- Minha mãe trabalha do Departamento de Mistérios. Ela disse que tempos difíceis estão por vir, e que eles vão precisar de bastante gente por lá. Inomináveis são parte fundamental do Ministério, sabia, James? Tanto quanto os Aurores.

- E você não tem nada a ver com as matérias que eu faço, ou deixo de fazer, Potter. – Lily acrescentou, irritada. – Você está certa, Tiff. Vou continuar em Adivinhação, pelo menos enquanto não me decido.

- Que outras matérias você vai fazer, Lils? – perguntou Remus, mudando de assunto e ignorando os resmungos de James.

- DCAT, Transfiguração, Feitiços, Poções, Astronomia e Runas – ela respondeu – E você?

- Tudo isso, menos Adivinhação – "ainda bem", disse Sirius – Mais Estudo dos Trouxas.

- Eu também vou fazer Estudo dos Trouxas, Remus! – comentou Anya, animada.

- Pra quê? – perguntou Peter, comendo um chocolate.

- O _namoradinho_ dela deve ser trouxa – respondeu Sirius, fazendo uma careta.

A loira fechou a cara, e fuzilou Sirius com o olhar.

- Não que você tenha qualquer coisa a ver com isso, Black, e também não é esse o motivo – ela disse, fria – Mas, sim, ele é trouxa. Algum problema?

Sirius ergueu as mãos, em sinal de rendição, sarcástico.

- Agora o sujeito não pode mais nem fazer um simples comentário?

- E aí, Black, já te mandaram hoje? – Anya sibilou, nervosa, levantando da cadeira.

- Ei ei, chega, vocês dois! – Lily se meteu no meio, separando os dois – parecem crianças de cinco anos, por Merlin!

- Ah, porque você e o James são muito diferentes, não é, Lily? – retrucou a loirinha.

- Eu estou tentando te ajudar, Anny. Se você não quer, o problema é seu, mas não precisa descontar suas frustrações em mim! – Lily respondeu, emburrada, cruzando os braços – Eu não tenho nada a ver com suas crises existenciais e discussões com o Black.

- Ok, ok, vamos para a aula. – cortou Remus, vendo um amontoado de alunos se formar em volta deles – Vocês também, vamos! – acrescentou, encarando os curiosos, que reclamaram, mas foram se afastando, aos poucos.

- Que aulas temos hoje? – perguntou James, descontraído, mudando rapidamente de assunto, enquanto saíam do salão.

- Bem – falou Tiffany – Agora de manhã, enquanto eu tenho Herbologia, vocês estão em Runas Antigas. À tarde, nos encontramos em Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Hoje o dia vai ser longo...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Enquanto andavam pelos corredores, Anya chamou Lily, puxando-a pelo braço.

- Olha, Lils, me desculpe – a loira começou, sem jeito – Você é minha melhor "melhor amiga", eu não deveria ter...

- Não se preocupe – interrompeu a outra, sorrindo – Essas coisas acontecem, e não é por causa disso que vamos deixar de ser amigas e se importar uma com a outra, não é?

- Você é demais, Lils. Eu já falei que te amo hoje?

E as duas foram, de braços dados, rumo à sala do Professor Flitwick.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A aula de Feitiços mal tinha começado e, ao invés de se concentrar na matéria, um rapaz de cabelos espetados rabiscava um pedaço de pergaminho.

"Quer sair comigo hoje, Evans?"

Ele dobrou o papel, cuidadosamente, e o atirou sobre a mesa de uma bela ruiva. Ela nem chegou a abrir o pergaminho, apenas escreveu um "NÃO" bem grande, amassou o papel, e o jogou para trás, acertando em cheio o nariz do rapaz que lhe enviara o bilhete.

Ele o leu, desolado, e escreveu algumas palavras em outro pergaminho, mandando-o novamente à mesma garota, desta vez, completamente aberto.

"Você nem leu, não é?"

Outra resposta, outro tiro certeiro. Desta vez na testa do rapaz.

"Não, não li. Mas sei o que era, e a resposta é a mesma. NÃO."

James leu a resposta, com um sorriso malicioso. Ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira, molhando a pena no tinteiro, satisfeito.

"E se eu tivesse escrito qualquer coisa paradoxal, do tipo 'o que acha de NÃO sair comigo hoje?', o que você faria?"

A ruiva olhou para trás, espantada, e tornou a escrever. Aparentando não gostar da resposta escrita, amassou o papel e o jogou fora. Ficou pensando por um tempo, e pegou um de seus próprios pergaminhos.

"Ah, Potter, vá arranjar o que fazer e me deixe em paz, sim?"

Alheio a tudo isso, _outro_ rapaz escrevia um _outro_ bilhete.

"Desculpe, Anny. Você tem razão, eu sou um idiota e não tenho nada a ver com sua vida. Eu realmente não deveria me meter, é só que... Bem, esquece."

Ele leu, releu, e o mandou a uma moça de lindos cabelos dourados, sentada do canto oposto da sala.

Ao receber o bilhete, Anya não olhou nem para o remetente, nem para o pedaço de papel, largando-o na ponta da mesa. Depois de quinze minutos de guerra interna e olhadelas furtivas ao pergaminho intocado, quando o maroto já havia perdido as esperanças de uma resposta, a garota decidiu por ler o bilhete, e o abriu lentamente, quase com medo de seu conteúdo.

Ela pensou muito, virou o pergaminho, escreveu "Tudo bem. Mas, da próxima vez que bancar o idiota, eu quebro a sua cara!" e o devolveu ao maroto, fazendo um aviãozinho.

- Ótimo – Sirius murmurou para si mesmo, ao ler o bilhete, abrindo um largo sorriso.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As aulas de Feitiços e DCAT eram separadas por um intervalo de uma hora, onde eram ministradas aulas que a maioria dos alunos do 6º e 7º ano não cursavam. Remus, Anya, James, Sirius, Tiffany e Lily, mais Alice e Frank, estavam sentados no Salão Comunal, conversando.

- Quais matérias o Peter está fazendo? – perguntou Frank, acariciando os cabelos da namorada, Alice.

- Todas as que ele passou. – respondeu Sirius, jogado no chão – Poções, DCAT, Transfiguração, Herbologia, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Estudo dos Trouxas.

- Ele passou em tudo isso? – perguntou James, surpreso.

Lily ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo, e direcionou-os a James, seriamente. Depois, concentrou-se novamente nas páginas amareladas.

- Ele está fazendo mais matérias que você, Potter. – disse, finalmente.

- E daí? – perguntou James, bagunçando os cabelos – Estou fazendo DCAT, Poções, Transfiguração, Feitiços, Astronomia e Runas, que são as mais importantes. O resto é perfumaria, sem utilidade nenhuma. _Adivinhação_, por exemplo.

- Mais importantes? – perguntou Alice, ofendida – Herbologia também é uma matéria muito interessante, James.

- Verdade – concordou Lily, fugindo do assunto "Adivinhação" – Eu gostaria muito de fazer; pena que bate com Runas.

- Se você pudesse, Lily, faria todas as matérias. – disse Anya, deitada no peito de Sirius, folheando desinteressadamente uma revista feminina – 24 horas seria pouco pra você.

- Não é verdade. – retrucou a ruiva, olhando estranhamente de Anya para Sirius – Mas, me diga, vocês já fizeram as pazes, é?

- Bem, - disse Anya, virando-se para o maroto – ele percebeu que cada um tem a sua vida, e não vai mais se meter na minha, não é?

- É... – ele respondeu, com um sorriso brincalhão, enquanto alisava as madeixas louras da garota – Todos têm alguns momentos de insanidade temporária. Você bem sabe disso, não é, Anny?

- Idiota. – ela resmungou, dando um tapa fraco no braço de Sirius – Ignorem, hoje ele tirou o dia pra me encher o saco.

- Falando em encher o saco... – disse Frank, olhando para Lily – O Nick não me deixa em paz, querendo saber de você... O que eu digo pra ele?

A ruiva corou, e nem tirou os olhos do livro.

- Eu... Eu... Ah, Frank, eu sei lá! Diga que...

- E aí, gente, vamos pra aula? – cortou James, emburrado – Não devemos chegar atrasados no primeiro dia de aula, principalmente com um professor novo.

- Verdade. Tchau, amor. – disse Alice, beijando o namorado.

- É, tchau, amor... – repetiram Sirius e James, em gozação, mandando beijinhos para Frank.

- Você não tem mais aulas hoje? – perguntou Remus.

- Não, mas o Nick já deve estar chegando. Temos um trabalho para fazer. – Frank respondeu – Ah, falando no diabo... – acrescentou, ao ver o buraco do retrato se abrir.

- Põe _diabo_ nisso. – resmungou James, fechando a cara de novo.

Nick Russell passou por Lily e a cumprimentou, com um aceno de cabeça. Ela, corada, o cumprimentou também, e saiu pelo buraco. James já estava saindo também, quando foi chamado pelo rapaz.

- Hm. – respondeu.

- Eu soube que você é o novo capitão do time. Meus parabéns! – Nick disse, animado – Precisamos marcar um treino, para preencher as vagas em aberto. Já decidiu quando vai ser?

- Não. – James respondeu, rápido, e saiu.

- O que deu nele? – Nick perguntou a Frank, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá.

- Adivinha.

- Mulher, eu tenho certeza. – ele concluiu, risonho – Quem é?

- Você nem imagina...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Anya andava ao lado de Lily, saltitante.

- Não disse que ele estava a fim de você? Eu nunca erro, meu amor!

- Ai que exagero! – ela respondeu, meneando a cabeça.

Tiffany passou a mão no braço de Lily, e, depois, esfregou o seu próprio.

- Me passa um pouco desse mel, por favor!

- Aproveita o gato, amiga. – falou Alice, sorrindo amavelmente.

- É – emendou Anya, numa feição marota – assim, quem sabe, você não desencalha, Lily, querida...

A ruiva parou de andar e cruzou os braços, emburrada. Fez cara feia para as amigas, e voltou a andar, a passos rápidos.

- Eu já disse que não estou encalhada. Pelo amor de Merlin, eu mal tenho 16 anos! Como alguém pode estar encalhada aos 16?

- Amada, nunca e cedo para se estar bem encaminhada. Todo mundo sabe disso. – sentenciou Alice, agitando as mãos, nervosamente.

- Ok. Se eu sair com alguém, vocês me deixam em paz? – Lily propôs, e as amigas deram pulinhos de alegria, saltitantes.

Um pouco mais atrás, os marotos conversavam sobre _praticamente_ o mesmo assunto.

- Qual é, Pontas! Você está com cara de quem comeu Feijãozinho sabor cera de ouvido – disse Sirius, sacudindo o amigo pelos ombros.

- Só me faltava essa, agora. Mais um abutre em cima do _meu_ alvo!

- A Lily é uma garota muito bonita, James; é super natural ela ter pretendentes – disse Remus – Não pense que vai ser fácil sair com ela, principalmente com os seus antecedentes.

- Eu sei, é só que... Argh! Agora que eu achava que ia ficar mais fácil, sem o Dickenson. – James disse, derrotado.

- Bem, chega de deprê – cortou Sirius, esfregando as mãos – E vamos à aula mais esperada do dia!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os alunos já estavam sentados em suas respectivas cadeiras, com seus livros abertos, esperando. Tudo pronto, e _nada do professor_.

Depois de sete minutos e meio – cronometrados por Sirius – ele apareceu, corado e respirando forçadamente.

- Desculpem o atraso, mas eu fui encurralado por algumas garotas malucas, uns dois corredores atrás... – ele disse, apontando com o polegar para trás de si.

As moças presentes na sala pareceram surpresas, enquanto a maioria dos rapazes sorria maliciosamente.

- Bem, vamos lá, então... – ele continuou, sentando sobre sua mesa – Como já sabem, sou o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Ele é muito mais bonito assim, de perto, você não acha? – sussurrou Anya para Lily, que apenas concordou com a cabeça, a boca levemente aberta.

Ele vestia uma camisa branca, com as mangas dobradas, e calça social. Os óculos à frente dos olhos azuis lhe davam um ar mais intelectual, contrastando com os cabelos castanhos, levemente desalinhados, de forma despojada. Ele era, sem dúvida, _um professor e tanto_!

- O que mais? – perguntava a si mesmo, alisando o queixo – Ah, sim! Meu nome é Keith Broadmoor, mas podem me chamar só de Keith, ou de "ei, você aí!". Enfim, do que preferirem. Mas nunca, _sob hipótese alguma_, me chamem de Senhor. Esse é um respeito que vocês devem aos mais velhos, e eu não sou tão velho assim...

- É "velho", quanto, professor? – perguntou uma Sonserina, visivelmente interessada.

- Quase 28, mas muito bem capacitado, não se preocupe. – "posso ver", ela murmurou para as amigas, entre risadinhas. – Ah, também vou logo dizendo, _antes que mais alguém me pergunte_: sim, Kevin e Karl eram meus irmãos mais velhos. Mais alguma pergunta?

A turma ficou em silêncio.

- Nada? – perguntou Keith, novamente – Muito bem, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, então... Vamos lá, 6º ano, abram seus livros na página 13, por favor.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os alunos saíram da aula muito satisfeitos. Apesar da pouca idade, em relação aos outros professores de Hogwarts, Keith Broadmoor era realmente capacitado a desempenhar suas funções de professor, como fora demonstrado na aula decorrida.

Sirius andava pelo caminho de volta assoviando animadamente.

- Eu não entendo pra quê tanta empolgação, Sirius! – disse Anya revirando os olhos – Se estivessem aqui as duas criaturas pessoalmente, ainda vá lá... Mas o irmão mais novo?

- Foi exatamente o que eu disse a eles hoje cedo... – concordou Remus, passando pelo buraco do retrato.

- Pra vocês pode não fazer diferença alguma, mas, pra gente – Sirius apontou James e ele mesmo – faz toda a diferença do mundo.

Alice foi se encontrar com o namorado, na biblioteca, e Sirius, Remus e Peter se ajeitaram em poltronas, enquanto Tiffany e Anya sentaram-se no chão. Lily encarapitou-se no parapeito da janela, e James ficou de pé, ao seu lado, encostado na parede.

- E que diferença isso vai fazer, mesmo? – perguntou Anya, descrente.

- Ele pode me arranjar, sei lá, uma camisa, ou um autógrafo que tenha guardado... Pra mim, qualquer coisa serve.

- Alguém poderia me dizer quem são esse dois, Kevin e Karl Broadmoor? – perguntou Lily, curiosa.

- Ex-Batedoras do Falmouth Falcons. – explicou Remus – Os mais violentos que eu já vi.

- Eles jogavam com garra, só isso! – James tentou argumentar, exasperado.

- Eram dois bárbaros! Uns cabeças-de-bagre, isso sim. – retrucou Anya, severa.

- Eles são os ídolos da minha vida! – gritou Sirius, apontando indiscretamente para Anya, bastante alterado.

- Sirius é meio fanático por Quadribol, sabe? Mais que eu, inclusive. – James explicou para Lily, aos sussurros, enquanto a discussão continuava à toda.

- Talvez você devesse escolher alguém melhor em quem se espelhar – tornou a loirinha – Como Dumbledore, ou, até, o próprio Gryffindor.

- As prioridades da minha vida são: Quadribol, Mulheres e Oxigênio. _Nessa ordem_. Se eu escolhesse um grande bruxo como exemplo, seria Rowena Ravenclaw, que, pelo menos, dizem ter sido gostosa. – ele respondeu, simplesmente, quase sendo acertado por um "livro voador", atirado por Anya. – Hey, isso poderia ter me machucado!

- Ainda não entendo... – começou Lily, pensativa – Todo esse rebuliço por conta de dois ex-jogadores?

- Os melhores que eu já vi, vale salientar. – Sirius disse.

- Cala a boca, Sirius, eles não jogavam nada! – ralhou Anya – Em 11 anos, tiveram 14 suspensões aplicadas pelo Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. – pensou um pouco. – Na verdade, o Falcons inteiro só sabe bater. Nem sei por que você e James torcem para esse time, de qualquer forma...

- Ah, claro – Sirius bufou – Porque, bom mesmo, é torcer pro Puddlemere United, não é?

- Pelo menos meu time é honesto, joga limpo. E nosso lema não é "Vamos vencer, mas se não pudermos, arrebentaremos o adversário"!

Todos assistiam a discussão, incrédulos, na condição de simples espectadores. James foi o primeiro que se pronunciou, ainda boquiaberto.

- Nossa, Anny, como você sabe tudo isso?

- Ora, _francamente_, James – ela reclamou, cruzando os braços – Desde quando Quadribol é um esporte exclusivamente masculino? Só porque eu não jogo, não quer dizer que eu não entenda nada do assunto.

- _Uhu_, me convenceu. Não vou mais discutir isso com você. – disse Sirius, sorrindo de lado – Alguém aqui andou lendo "Quadribol Através dos Séculos", hã?

- O Jake tem todos os livros possíveis e imagináveis sobre Quadribol. – Anya respondeu, revirando os olhos – Não teria como eu não saber.

- Tudo bem, e o que aconteceu com os tais irmãos? – Lily tornou a perguntar, interessada.

- Foram expulsos do time, na final de 69, quando o time adversário saiu de campo com apenas o Goleiro, o Apanhador e um Artilheiro. – explicou Sirius, saudoso.

- É. Depois disso, foram jogar Rachacrânio e morreram. – emendou James, brincando com um pomo de ouro, roubado tempos atrás.

- Você ainda tem isso? – perguntou Anya, apontando a bolinha dourada, bem presa nas mãos do maroto.

- Ele nunca perde. É o melhor Apanhador que eu já vi! – disse Peter, empolgado, observando James.

- Você é um puxa-saco, Pete. – falou Sirius, com descaso, e alguns presentes concordaram com a cabeça.

Seguiram conversando sobre banalidades, e James continuou brincando com seu pomo de ouro, até que, a certa altura, Lily capturou-o em seu lugar.

- Dá pra parar com isso agora? – ela perguntou, entediada.

- _WOW_. Você poderia ser a substituta no time, caso eu venha a me ausentar, Evans. – o maroto comentou, surpreso com a pegada da ruiva.

- Ha, como se eu quisesse mesmo. Todo mundo sabe que eu não ligo pra isso. – Lily disse, jogando o pomo roubado janela afora.

- NÃO! – gritou James, esticando-se ao máximo, na falha tentativa de pegá-lo de volta. – Ah, não, você perdeu... – murmurou, desolado.

- Muito bom, assim você para de irritar os outros se exibindo por aí. – ao ver a cara de desânimo do maroto, Lily emendou, impaciente – Ah, qual é! É só uma bola idiota de um jogo qualquer...

- SACRILÉGIO! – Sirius gritou, com os olhos arregalados, apontando para a ruiva. – Lily Evans, minha cara, você vai para o inferno. _Diretamente_ para o inferno. – concluiu, sério.

- Quadribol é _O_ jogo, não _um jogo qualquer_. É quase um pecado falar desse jeito. – disse James, emburrado pela perda do pomo.

- _É_ um pecado – corrigiu Sirius.

- Bem, para mim... – tornou Lily – continua sendo um jogo pra quem não tem mais o que fazer, completamente sem pé nem cabeça, e nenhuma utilidade.

As garotas arregalaram os olhos e Peter prendeu a respiração, esperando uma explosão de Sirius, que se levantou e parou ao lado da ruiva, em choque.

- Perdoai, Senhor, ela não sabe o que fala! – ele apenas disse, com uma mão erguida aos céus e outra tapando a boca da ruiva.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - cap BEM maior, mas tão chatinho quanto o primeiro. Meio parado, eu sei, mas eu estou aí, analisando umas possibilidades e quem sabe, mais pra frente, não melhore.. xD**

**Sobre o professor? (sorriso amarelo) realmente não era pra ser nada de mais, como eu falei pra quem perguntou... (mais um sorriso amarelo) é que eu não conseguia inventar um sobrenome e uma história pro cara, então resolvi escolher algumas coisas já existentes... xB e , como eu li QAS umas 588374363829 vezes e sou looouca¹¹²³³²¹¹¹²¹²²²¹ por Quadribol, procurei alguém de lá... As características físicas (menos a cor dos olhos, eu tenho uma fixação pelos azuis, sei lá) eu tirei de... caham, um cara que eu conheço... Um professor. Com um desses até dá voltade de ir pra aula, vai dizer! hahahahahahahaha**

**Enfim, só isso, por hj.. \o/**

**Ah, idéia de fazer bilhetinhos by JhU Radcliffe. Beijo Jú!**

**Adios amigos. \o/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo III**

Anya, Lily e suas amigas tomavam café, naquela manhã, na posição exatamente oposta à dos Marotos, no Salão Principal. James estava visivelmente irritado, e, conseqüentemente, Sirius também.

- Remus disse que ele ficou resmungando a noite inteira, por conta daquele pomo, e não deixou ninguém dormir – informou Anya, indicando James com a cabeça – Provavelmente por isso Pete não está com eles; deve ter ficado dormindo.

- É o único jeito de ele perder o café, não é? – brincou uma loirinha, Emmaline Vance, e todos riram.

- Falando sério, agora – começou Tiffany – Por que os Marotos andam com ele, afinal? Além de feio, ele é burro como uma porta!

- Não, - falou uma outra garota, Risah Jones, ajeitando os cabelos negros – uma porta é mais inteligente que ele, tenho certeza. – revirou os olhos – Francamente, ele destoa tanto do resto da turma...

- Todo grupo tem um ponto fraco – explicou Emmaline – o dos marotos é o Peter.

- E _quê_ ponto fraco! – tornou Tiffany.

Lily se servia de suco de abóbora, e deu uma risada.

- Como vocês exageram, garotas! – disse – ele pode ser meio lesado...

- ... Um bajulador idiota... – cortou Tiffany

- ... E completamente mala... – acrescentou Alice

- ... Mas é boa pessoa. – concluiu Lily, ignorando as interrupções – Bem diferente daqueles dois idiotas ali, ó... – apontou para Sirius e James, que jogavam uma torrada um para o outro, de cada lado da mesa – Esses, sim, estragam o grupo.

- Qual é, Lils! – exclamou Risah, indignada – Eles são a melhor parte dos marotos! E o Peter só não é como eles porque não consegue, mas bem que tenta.

- Depende do ponto de vista – argumentou Anya – Eles são bonitos, legais, e divertidos, mas a presença do Remus é muito mais apreciável.

- Verdade – concordou Lily – ele é 182883745646281190263 vezes melhor que o cafajeste do Potter, por exemplo.

As garotas ouviram um "Hey, Evans!", vindo da outra ponta da mesa.

- 'Tava demorando... – murmurou a ruiva, e voltou-se para o rapaz que lhe havia chamado.

- Podemos ficar com isso – James ergueu a mão direita, mostrando a torrada – ou você precisa praticar um pouco mais o arremesso?

- Eu sabia que ele não ia ficar quieto... – disse Anya, risonha, meneando a cabeça.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas não respondeu, pois várias corujas atravessavam o salão.

- Olha, Lils, uma carta pra você! – falou Alice, tirando um pedaço de pergaminho da pata de uma coruja, e entregando-o a seu destinatário.

- É do Jake! – Lily exclamou, sorrindo, ao começar a ler.

- Deixa eu ver! – cortou Anya, tomando a carta das mãos da amiga – "A academia é difícil, mas vai ser importante pra mim...", "estou morrendo de saudades de você...", blábláblá... – olhou a carta de cima à baixo, e no verso – Nenhuma palavra para mim! Ele escreve uma carta enorme pra você e não dá nem um alô _para a própria irmã_? Francamente! – reclamou, indignada – Será que a gente pode deserdar um irmão?

- Ok, Anny, agora dá pra devolver a _minha_ carta? – disse Lily, tirando o papel das mãos da loura antes que ele se desintegrasse. – A Lulu vem vindo ali, olhe. Quem sabe ela não está trazendo algo interessante pra você? Pode até ser do Jake...

Anya suspirou e retirou o pergaminho atado à coruja.

- Nah, é do Fabrício... – ela respondeu, reconhecendo a letra – Alguém ainda se importa comigo, enfim.

As garotas riram do exagero, e ouviram-na ler a carta em voz alta, fazendo a tradução de algumas palavras escritas em italiano.

- São línguas lindas, as latinas, vocês não acham? Muito mais romântico. – falou Tiffany, suspirando – Victor fala francês, e eu me derreto todinha...

As meninas concordaram, lembrando de alguma pessoa ou situação.

- Então, Anya – começo Emmaline, ainda mastigando um brownie – É oficial, você e o gato italiano, namorando sério?

- É sim – respondeu Anya, contente – Ele vem passar as festas de fim de ano aqui, em Londres.

- E como vocês se conheceram? – todas estavam interessadas na história.

- Ele é _chef_ de cozinha do Bernini Bistrol, um dos melhores hotéis de Roma. – explicou, orgulhosa – Minha avó e eu íamos comer lá o tempo todo...

- Mas deve ser difícil essa distância toda, né? – disse Risah – Uma vez eu namorei um cara que morava à umas duas horas de Londres, e já era terrível, imagine em outro país!

- É, mas é por pouco tempo... Ele quer largar o hotel e abrir um bistrô por aqui, mesmo...

- Nossa, que romântico! – disse Lily, piscando repetidamente – esse Fabrício está me saindo um Romeu e tanto... E o casamento, sai quando? Quero ser a madrinha!

Anya se engasgou e arregalou os olhos, fazendo as garotas rirem.

- Brincadeira, Anny – Lily disse, ainda rindo, e olhou para o relógio – Oh meu Deus! A aula já vai começar, e eu esqueci meu mapa astral lá em cima! Vamos, Tiff! – começou a puxar a amiga pelo braço, que só teve tempo de pegar umas três ou quatro bolachinhas antes de deixar-se arrastar pela ruiva apressada.

- E nós vamos dar uma volta pelos jardins... – Disse Alice, de braços dados com Emmaline.

- Aff – resmungou Anya, acenando com descaso – a Lily é retardada, só pode ser... Se eu ia perder meu tempo com Adivinhação _por vontade própria_!

- Deixe as duas, Ann. Cada um, cada um... – repreendeu Risah, a única garota ainda presente, prendendo os cabelos um coque alto.

- Ah, Riz, nem vem com essa... Você pensa o mesmo, que eu sei! – retrucou a loura, rindo e empurrando de leve a amiga.

- Pode até ser... – respondeu, também rindo – Mas eu não tenho a indelicadeza de dizer, pelo menos. Agora vamos subir, que o salão já está ficando vazio.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Anya e Risah foram interceptadas, no caminho, pelos marotos e Frank, que também iam ao Salão Comunal. James se chegou para o lado da morena, dengoso, enlaçando-a pelos ombros.

- Está fazendo um belo dia, Risah, você não acha? – deu uma piscadela – O que acha de um passeio pelos jardins, nesta linda manhã?

- Eu tenho namorado, James, você sabe. – foi a resposta da moça, ao se desvencilhar dos braços do maroto.

- Um Corvinal formado no ano passado, se eu bem me lembro. – James disse, abraçando-a novamente – Mas não tem problema, eu não faço o tipo ciumento...

- _Ele faz_. – Risah retrucou, e afastou-se do rapaz outra vez.

O maroto abriu um sorriso simples, e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, balançando-se para frente e para trás.

- Pense bem, Riz. Pode ser sua única chance...

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior, analisando a situação. Poucas garotas recusavam James, afinal, e ela não queria ser outra Lily Evans.

- Tudo bem – decidiu – mas será uma volta rápida.

James sorriu, galante.

- Eu só tenho aula às onze, e você?

Ela meneou a cabeça, rindo, e os dois saíram.

- E então, Anny... – começou Sirius, adiantando-se até a loura – Por que você não segue o exem... – parou de falar, interrompido por Remus.

- Nem pensar, seu cachorro fedido e pulguento – o monitor disse, puxando Sirius pela gravata – Pare de cantar a garota e vamos subir que você ainda não terminou seu dever de Runas, e está me pagando muito pouco para fazê-lo em seu lugar.

E os dois subiram as escadas, deixando Anya e Frank parados no corredor.

- Ele é louco por você, não é? – perguntou o rapaz, sem obter resposta – Não acho que ele vá desistir fácil, Anya...

- Pois ele perde seu tempo – ela resmungou, começando a andar – eu tenho namorado, e nunca o trairia. Muito menos com o Sirius, que não vale um galeão furado.

- Então é verdade, hã, que você está namorando? – ele se apressou a ficar ao lado dela.

- E por que não seria?

- Bem, eu não sei... – Frank pôs as mãos nos bolsos – James levantou essa hipótese. De que pode ser mentira, sabe?

- _O quê_? Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas! – a loura se indignou, depois pareceu pensar – Bem, pra me livrar do Sirius, talvez... Mas não é esse o caso! – apressou-se a corrigir, ao ver a cara de Frank.

- E ele não é de Hogwarts? – ele perguntou, e Anya fez que não com a cabeça – Não é de Londres? – outra negativa.

- Não é da Inglaterra.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ao fim da primeira aula de Adivinhação, Lily e Tiffany voltaram ao Salão Comunal, para um intervalo de uma hora, e partiram novamente para o segundo período, da mesma matéria.

- Por que fizeram um intervalo entre as duas aulas, afinal? – perguntou Anya, assim que as amigas saíram.

- Porque ninguém agüentaria duas aulas seguidas. – foi a resposta de Sirius, que guardava os livros usados na tarefa de Runas Antigas – Terminei aqui; vou ver se encontro o Pontas.

- Ele deve estar com a Risah. – disse a loirinha, folheando seu "_Seminário das Bruxas_".

- Impossível. – Sirius acenou negativamente com a cabeça. – James estava brincando. Ele nunca ficaria duas horas inteiras com a mesma garota, a menos que ela... – pigarreou – Enfim, ele deve estar perambulando por aí...

- É inacreditável a cafajestagem de vocês. – despejou Anya, e ele deu de ombros.

- Tanto faz. Você vem, Aluado?

Remus estava deitado no sofá com um livro aberto nas mãos, os olhos movendo-se freneticamente.

- ALUADO! – chamou Sirius, outra vez.

- Hã? – ele olhou para os lados, perdido – Quê?

- Eu vou procurar o James – repetiu o outro maroto, fazendo gestos e falando lentamente – Você vem comigo?

- Ah, não, não. Acorde o Pete, ele com certeza vai te acompanhar.

- Não, deixa.- Sirius resmungou – Ele vai querer comer primeiro, e vai ficar se enrolando. Vou sozinho, mesmo. – virou-se para Anya – Você não iria comigo, não é?

- Exatamente. – ela respondeu.

Sirius saiu, e a moça fechou sua revista.

- Ok, Remus. Você, por acaso, tem dormido bem? – ela perguntou, observando o maroto deitado – Parece tão cansado.

O rapaz virou-se para Anya, com o olhar triste e visivelmente surpreso.

- Eu estou bem, sim, não se preocupe. – acomodou-se melhor no sofá – Só tive uma noite ruim, com o James resmungando feito uma velha... Isso.

Anya o olhou, desconfiada, e ele deu um sorriso singelo. Ficaram conversando por cerca de meia hora, até que uma primeiranista baixinha apareceu, procurando pelo monitor.

- McGonagall que falar com você, Sr. Lupin – a mocinha disse, e saiu.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir – Remus disse, levantando-se e ajeitando as vestes – Nos vemos em Runas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Na sala de Adivinhação, a professora lia em voz alta o mapa astral feito por cada aluno, tecendo pequenos comentários. Já havia passado mais ou menos meia hora, e tudo o que os jovens mais queriam era sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que morressem de tédio.

- Abandonei História pra fazer Adivinhação por que, mesmo? – perguntou Lily, enquanto a professora batia palminhas ao ler sua tarefa.

- Porque você quer ser Inominável e trabalhar o mais longe possível do James – Tiffany respondeu, com o rosto apoiado nos braços.

- Verdade. _Perseverança, Evans, perseverança_. – ela disse para si – Mas bem que alguém podia me tirar daqui, agora... Eu seria capaz de beijar a primeira pessoa que aparecesse para me salvar.

Tiffany se ergueu, e deixou sua cabeça pender levemente para a direita.

- E se a primeira pessoa que aparecesse fosse o _Potter_? – perguntou, desafiadora.

A ruiva refletiu um pouco, bastante desconcertada.

- Bem, nesse caso, eu seria capaz de beijar a _segunda pessoa_ que aparecesse para me salvar.

Como se tivesse ouvido as preces da garota, alguém bateu na porta.

- Ai, Merlin! Se for pra mim, _que não seja o Potter_... – ela murmurou, com os olhos aflitos, enquanto Tiffany a observava, divertida.

Mas a cabeça de Remus apareceu na fresta da porta, para o alívio de Lily.

- Com licença, professora – o monitor disse, sorrindo sem jeito, ainda só com a cabeça visível.

- Pois não, querido, entre... – ela respondeu, puxando-o bruscamente para dentro – Como vai, Sr. Lupin, tudo bem?

Ele acenou afirmativamente.

- Sinto sua falta nas minhas aulas, sabia? – a professora continuou – diferente daqueles seus adoráveis e desordeiros amigos, você realmente tinha talento...

- É... Bem... – as bochechas dele ficaram levemente rosadas, voltando em seguida a sua palidez normal. – Será que eu poderia trocar umas palavrinhas com a Lily, professora?

- Ah, claro – ela olhou para a moça, e indicou-lhe a porta – Fique à vontade, Srta. Evans.

Lily deu um sorriso para a amiga, levantou-se e seguiu Remus porta afora. Assim que saíram, ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto, fazendo-o corar.

- Oi pra você também. – ele disse, desconcertado, e ela riu.

- É um pagamento, por ter me salvado... De Adivinhação, sabe? – ela disse, e os dois riram, dessa vez.

- Olha, Lily, eu sei que é chato eu te pedir isso mais uma vez – ele começou – mas eu vou me ausentar por uns dias e queria saber se você poderia quebrar um galho pra mim...

- Claro, Remus, sem problemas – Lily o olhou, preocupada – O que houve? Está tudo bem?

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo, característico de quem está mentindo.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. **(N/A - ele deve cansar de dizer isso o tempo todo né??)** É só uma viagenzinha, nada importante... – sorriu mais uma vez, recostando-se à parede – O problema é que, justo hoje, eu tinha uma detenção pra monitorar...

- Na primeira semana?

- É. Dois caras andaram azarando sei-lá-quem, e vão ficar em detenções separadas. Malfoy vai ficar com um deles. Você pode cobrir a outra detenção pra mim?

- Claro. Mas eu cobro caro, viu? – Lily respondeu, piscando um olho.

- O que você acha de uma cerveja amanteigada em Hogsmeade, no próximo passeio?

- Combinado! – ela disse, apertando a mão do rapaz, selando o acordo – De quem eu vou cuidar, mesmo?

O maroto abriu um sorriso culpado.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - Se eu estou atrasada? Sim.**

**MUITO? _Com certeza._**

**E eu nem tenho uam explicação levemente razoável para isso. E o cap nem ficou grande coisa, como um pagamento ou algo do gênero. Eu realmente acho que vcs merecem mais, mas tá difícil ultimamente.**

**Agora, isso é uma promessa: Marotos e lua cheia no(s) próximo(s) cap (talvez eu divida em dois, pq o rascunho ficou muito grande). E ele não vai demorar tanto. Até pq o prox cap de IQV já tá quase pronto, então eu logo logo vou postar lá e posso voltar pra cá.. o/**

**Só isso então, o muito obrigada a todos pelas liindas reviews.**

**Adios amigos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo IV**

Na sala de Adivinhação, os alunos perderam a concentração com os gritos e palavrões, vindos do lado de fora. Assim que a sala voltou ao silêncio, Lily abriu a porta, soltando fogo pelas ventas, e sentou-se novamente em seu lugar.

- O que foi, Lils? – perguntou Tiffany, preocupada – Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Remus?

- _Aconteceu alguma coisa comigo_, Tiff. – ela respondeu, entre dentes, e deu um suspiro – Vou monitorar o Potter, numa detenção hoje à noite. **(N/A – previsível né? Mas vocês já imaginavam, então tanto faz... UIAHaiuhAIUHaiuh afinal, isso é J/L ou não? Tem que ter um pouco dos dois né? Hahahah)**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily e James estavam recostados, no depósito de poções, um de cada lado do estreito corredor. Enquanto ela analisava o local, ele assoviava baixinho uma canção melodiosa.

- Detenção na primeira semana, Potter? – Lily perguntou – Deve ser o seu record.

Ele deu uma risada.

- Nem de longe – sentou-se na escada móvel – No ano passado, Sirius e eu pegamos detenção antes de entrar no castelo. No ano anterior, o trem ainda nem havia saído da estação.

Ela revirou os olhos, e pôs seus livros no chão.

- Ótimo. Você já sabe o que fazer, certo? – ele assentiu, desgostoso – Então pode começar.

Lily sentou-se no fundo do depósito, lendo um livro, enquanto James fazia o que tinha que fazer, resmungando impropérios periodicamente.

Depois de um tempo, tudo ficou silencioso demais, deixando a monitora preocupada.

- Droga, odeio quando Remus faz isso! – resmungou, marcando a página do livro em que havia parado – O que o inútil do Potter 'tá aprontando?

Ela foi até onde o maroto estaria _supostamente_ organizando as poções, e encontrou-o dormindo numa das prateleiras vazias.

- Rá, ele só pode estar de brincadeira – murmurou, olhando para o teto. Esboçou um sorriso maligno, e aproximou seu rosto do de James. – POTTER!

Ele acordou, de um pulo, assustado. Com o movimento, bateu a cabeça na prateleira de cima, e derrubou uma porção de frascos, com as poções mais variadas em cores e cheiros.

Lily se apoiou na escada, e ria tanto que era até difícil respirar. James desceu da prateleira, irritado, cuidando para desviar dos frascos quebrados e líquidos coloridos, espalhados pelo chão.

- Eu tive uma noite péssima, Evans. – ele rosnou, juntando os cacos – E isso não foi engraçado.

- Depende do ponto de vista. – ela riu, debochada – Não é tão bom ser a piada, é?

- Você tem um senso de humor muito estranho, garota.

O riso instantaneamente cessou.

- Olha quem fala, idiota. – ela disse, cruzando os braços na frente do peito – Quem anda por aí com o Black, fazendo piadinhas sem graça e rindo de todo mundo? Quem humilha qualquer um que passa só porque é melhor que os outros? Só porque _pensa_ que é melhor que os outros?

O maroto, numa atitude estranhamente madura, decidiu não retrucar, e continuou limpando o chão silenciosamente, deixando Lily confusa e com um mau-humor palpável.

- Ótimo, fique mudo. Você é menos insuportável quieto, mesmo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Anya e Frank jogavam xadrez – e Frank perdia feio – quando Sirius desceu as escadas do dormitório. Ele carregava uma porção de coisas, com Peter em seus calcanhares.

- A quem interessar possa – ele disse, com o indicador direito erguido, passando pelos dois – vou logo avisando: estou indo cumprir detenção com a boneca loira do Malfoy, e devo voltar em umas duas horas. – voltou-se para o outro maroto – Você já sabe, não é, Pete? Marque para amanhã, mas _só se ela for bonita_. Entendeu?

- Entendi. – tornou Peter.

- Vou confiar no seu julgamento, viu? – Sirius disse, com uma cara não muito confiante – E que Merlin me ajude. – murmurou, para ninguém, exatamente.

- Ihh, coitado... – Frank comentou, baixinho, fazendo Anya rir – Hey, Sirius! À que horas você sai da detenção, mesmo? Eu precisava conversar com você... Tenho algumas coisas pra te contar – e olhou de soslaio para a loirinha à sua frente.

- O que você vai ter de fazer, afinal? – Perguntou a moça, dando o xeque-mate no oponente, que apenas suspirou, conformado.

- Limpar a sala de troféus – Sirius respondeu, e deu uma risada – Bem original, não acha? Mas a detenção do James é bem mais chata... – parou para pensar, e reconsiderou – Se bem que, enquanto eu fico com o oxigenado do Malfoy, ele é supervisionado pela Evans, que, _além de mulher_, é mó gos... _Espirituosa_. – corrigiu, com medo que alguém dissesse o que não devia.

- E pra quê você 'tá levando esse espelhinho junto? – Anya apontou para um objeto reluzente entre as coisas do maroto.

Peter o olhou, assustado, e, por um tempo, Sirius ficou quieto, sem saber o que dizer.

- Pra ver o quanto eu sou bonito enquanto estiver sem nada pra fazer. – ele respondeu, simplesmente, fazendo-a revirar os olhos. Peter riu.

- Céus, eu não ouvi isso! – Anya bateu com a palma da mão na testa, meneando a cabeça. – A gente dá duro, tem um dia horrível cheio de aulas chatas, volta pro salão querendo relaxar, e ainda tem que ouvir uma coisa dessas, vê se pode!

O maroto riu, e piscou o olho direito, indo até o retrato. Parou e virou-se para onde Frank, Anya, e, agora, Peter estavam sentados.

- Nos falamos pela manhã, Frank.

- É de seu interesse. – o rapaz devolveu, alteando uma sobrancelha.

- E sei. – tornou Sirius. – Mas estou certo de que será uma boa notícia, então não há pressa. – Virou-se para Peter – Não se esqueça do nosso combinado, ok? – para Anya, mandando-lhe um beijo – Boa noite, princesa. – E foi embora, vendo-a revirar os olhos mais uma vez.

Frank riu e se levantou, arrumando suas coisas.

- Tenho que ir...

- Ah, não, Frank... Fica aqui, vamos jogar mais uma... – Anya pediu, com olhos suplicantes.

- Como se eu fosse vencer, se jogasse outra vez... – ele deu um sorriso. – Até ficaria, perder pra você é sempre uma honra... Mas eu realmente tenho que ir. Ainda não terminei meu dever de História da Magia, e é para amanhã.

A loura meneou a cabeça, inconformada.

- Não é possível que você faça essa matéria _por opção_. Você não quer ser Auror, também?

- Sim, mas História da Magia é uma matéria interessante, Anny. Só precisa de um pouco mais de atenção.

Ela permaneceu com o semblante descrente.

- Eu não tenho disposição. – resmungou – Cansei na 34ª revolta dos duendes.

- Que pena. – ele sorriu, bem-humorado – A 35ª foi a mais interessante. – e, com uma piscadela, passou pelo buraco do retrato.

Assim que Frank saiu, Anya encarou Peter, analisando-o seriamente. Ainda não acreditava que ele era realmente um maroto, sendo uma pessoa tão desinteressante. Entretanto, contrariando o antigo ditado, ela preferia uma companhia ruim a estar sozinha, e deu-se por vencida.

- Vem, Pete, joga comigo.

Ele, que esteve quieto o tempo todo, sorriu, e ocupou alegremente o assento anteriormente ocupado por Frank.

- Espero que ele, pelo menos, conheça as regras, ou eu vou pro sétimo andar jogar com a estátua de Lachlan, o Desengonçado. – murmurou, olhando para o teto, desolada.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Depois de ver James _dormindo_, quando deveria estar _trabalhando_, Lily decidiu que ele precisava de um acompanhamento mais intenso, e, voltando onde ele estava (segurando um livro, naturalmente), sentou-se ao seu lado, deixando-o desconcertado.

- Vai ficar no meu pé, agora? – ele perguntou, com um leve tom de desespero na voz.

- Hum-hum – Lily respondeu, simplesmente, abrindo o livro na página marcada – já que você parece uma criança de cinco anos que precisa de supervisão integral.

- E você acha que, porque está aqui do meu lado, eu vou trabalhar direito? – James retrucou, chutando discretamente um espelho para longe, sem que Lily visse.

- Hum-hum – ela respondeu, novamente, sem tirar os olhos da página que estava lendo.

- Impossível – o maroto devolveu, galante – Sua beleza me desconcentra, Evans.

- Menos, Potter. _Bem menos_. – a ruiva lançou-lhe um olhar rápido, para logo depois voltar ao livro, mas James pôde vê-la com as bochechas levemente coradas, e pensou que ela ficava linda assim.

Ele se afastou um pouco, para organiza uma prateleira mais distante, e a monitora ouviu-o voltar a resmungar e sussurrar, sabe-se lá para quem, ou o quê. Vendo que sua leitura seria atrapalhada pela conversa de James com o grande _nada_, Lily fechou o livro, e tentou puxar assunto.

- Por que vocês azararam o garoto, afinal? – perguntou.

Ele pareceu surpreso – Oi?

- A detenção é por causa de uma azaração ilegal que você e Black lançaram em alguém. Por quê?

- Por que você quer saber? Pensei que eu fosse menos insuportável quieto. – o maroto não respondeu; meio grosseiro, meio desconcertado.

- Tudo bem; já entendi que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – ela se levantou, e viu algo reluzente no chão, aos pés de James. Era um espelho.

Aproximou-se; e pensou, por um segundo, ter visto nele outra coisa, que não fosse seu reflexo, mas não deu importância. Pegou o artefato e colocou-o junto a suas coisas perguntando a si mesma o que o garoto com cara de desesperado à sua frente estaria fazendo com um espelho, em uma detenção. Recostou-se na escada móvel, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

- Pra quê o espelho? – perguntou?

- Espelho? Que espelho? – tornou o maroto, e ela não respondeu, apenas apontou para o objeto junto dos livros. – Ah, _esse_ espelho... Você que é tão inteligente, Evans, que me diga: o que se faz com um espelho? – retrucou, tentando esconder o nervosismo atrás de uma camada de sarcasmo.

- Eu sei para que serve um espelho, idiota. Mas nem o seu ego, que é tão absurdamente inflado quanto sua língua, é grande o suficiente, a ponto de trazer um espelho pra ficar se olhando em uma detenção. O que me faz pensar que ele serve para outra coisa. – James olhou-a, com os olhos arregalados – Mas tanto faz, também. – e suspirou, aliviado. – Ande logo, Potter. Não vejo a hora de me ver livre de você.

- É que eu estou me divertindo muito, aqui, sabe? – ele retrucou, ríspido – Organizar TODAS as poções por _cor e ordem alfabética decrescente_ é meu passatempo favorito, _com certeza_.

A garota emitiu um som estranho, nasalado.

- Agora já entendi o porquê de tantas detenções. – sorriu, debochada – Vou lembrar disso na próxima vez – e tornou a ficar séria – Agora, guarde tudo e vamos embora. Chega por hoje, já está tarde.

James arrumou tudo muito rápido, louco para sair dali.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sirius chegou ao Salão Comunal, e encontrou-o vazio, exceto por Anya – que resmungava palavras desconexas, emburrada – e Peter – aparentando estar com medo e divertimento, ao mesmo tempo -. Achou mais seguro chegar perto do amigo.

- Então, sentiram muito a minha falta? – perguntou, com um sorriso.

- Ah, claro! Quase morri! – Anya respondeu, ainda emburrada, e subiu os degraus em direção ao dormitório feminino.

- O que deu nela? – Sirius perguntou a Peter, fazendo uma careta.

- Nem queira saber – ele respondeu, imitando a careta do amigo.

- Bem, deixa pra lá, deve ser TPM. Vamos descer.

- Já? – Peter perguntou – Sem o Pontas?

- Ele está com a Evans, Rabicho. Eu duvido que ela deixe-o sair sem terminar tudo, e, pelo que eu vi no espelho, ainda falta muita coisa...

- E a capa?

- Deixe aí, acho que o Pontas vai precisar. – Sirius respondeu, abraçando o amigo pelos ombros, enquanto passavam pelo buraco do retrato – E, me diz uma coisa, meu querido: _alguém perguntou por mim_?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O casal foi andando, em silêncio, pelos corredores, até chegar à entrada do Salão Comunal grifinório. Lily disse a senha e eles entraram, indo cada um para o seu lado. Ela já estava quase subindo as escadas quando James a chamou.

- Apenas respire. Conte até dez e respire – a monitora murmurou para si mesma, antes de voltar-se para o rapaz – O que é, Potter? Você não acha que já me encheu o saco o suficiente, por hoje?

- Você está com uma coisa que é minha – apontou para o espelho – Isso é "apropriação indevida"; vulgo _roubo_.

Lily revirou os olhos, deu meia volta, e deixou suas coisas numa mesa, ficando apenas com o espelho em mãos. Analisou-o inteiro, e também na parte de trás, antes de perguntar:

- O que isso faz?

- Não interessa o que isso faz, o que interessa é que ele é meu. – antes que a garota pudesse retrucar, ele continuou, grosseiro – Ou vai jogar isso fora também?

Lily o olhou sem jeito, mas logo se recompôs.

- Talvez eu devesse, mesmo... – e foi andando até a janela mais próxima, que estava aberta.

James foi até a ruiva com passos rápidos, e segurou seu pulso, estreitando os olhos.

- É mais fácil encontrar um dragão no quintal do Hagrid do que conseguir um espelho desses, Evans. _Não se atreva_.

Ela ficou chocada com a atitude de James, mas não deixou por menos.

- Eu já pedi desculpas por aquele pomo idiota um milhão de vezes, Potter. Quer mais o quê, que eu me ajoelhe e implore perdão também?

- Do jeito que você é, só ficar quietinha e me devolver o meu espelho já está de bom tamanho.

- Você é bem idiota, sabia?

- Um idiota com um espelho. – James disse, e aumentou o aperto, fazendo Lily soltar um muxoxo.

Sem saída, ela largou o espelho numa poltrona, bufando.

- Pronto. Agora dá pra soltar o meu braço, seu grosso? Vai acabar me machucando, imbecil!

James afrouxou o aperto, mas continuou encarando os olhos verdes da ruiva com os seus contraídos. Após alguns segundos, ela quebrou o contato visual. Puxou seu braço, e, dando as costas ao maroto, pegou um de seus livros, para ir sentar-se na poltrona ao lado da que jazia o espelho, antes tão importante e agora completamente abandonado. O maroto continuou observando-a, e ela, constrangida, voltou seus olhos para o céu enluarado e repleto de estrelas.

- Lua bonita, não?

O rapaz desprendeu os olhos de Lily, e, acompanhando o olhar da moça, pôde ver a lua, iluminando todo o terreno de Hogwarts.

- Realmente muito bonita, assim, bem... Cheia. – passou as mãos nos cabelos, nervosamente – _Lua cheia_.

- Quanta perspicácia, hã? – ela disse, sem olhá-lo, mas com um sorriso irônico brincando nos lábios.

- Eu vou... Dormir. É isso, vou dormir. – ele forçou um bocejo – Você não vai? – e, sem esperar resposta, foi subindo os degraus de dois em dois – Muito sono – gritou lá de cima, forçando mais um bocejo. Antes de entrar em seu quarto, fez uma reza rápida, torcendo para encontrar o que buscava.

Lily o encarou, desconfiada. Ir embora assim, sem retrucar? Sem galanteios, sem piadinhas? Sono... Mas mal passava da meia noite! Ficou pensando, ainda, por um tempo, mas voltou sua atenção ao livro que tinha em mãos, assim que o viu desaparecer atrás da porta.

Minutos depois, o buraco do retrato se abriu, mas ninguém passou por ele.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - Ok, eu nunca mais faço promessas... Demorei de novo né? xD**

**Desculpem... Eu ia postar no meio da semana (4ª feira), mas tive alguns probleminhas, daí não teve jeito. E, falando nisso: Obrigada à Julia (super JhU Radcliffe) por ter me agüentado chorando as pitangas no msn... Eu não tava muito legal e ela me ajudou muito MESMO! Quer dizer, não encontrei uma solução ainda, mas só de ter contado pra alguém já foi bom.. Obrigada MESMO meu amor.. ;**

**Tenho que dizer também que eu passei em primeiro lugar em Gastronomia numa universidade aqui da minha cidade... YaY, palmas pra mim!!! IAUHAIUhaIOHAi**

**E que a Thatty amada fez uma comunidade no orkut pra mim, aham aham. "Fic's da Jehssik", e tá lá no meu profile ok?? Entrem pleeaseee, e façam aquilo bombaaar!!! IUHAiauhAIOUhaiuHA . Vocês vão deixar uma reles pseudo-escritora MUITO feliz... **

**Ultima consideração: Como eu vou viajar amanhã, às 10 da madrugada, esse vai ser o último post do ano. Então já vou aproveitar também pra desejar pra todo mundo um feliz natal e um óóóóótimo ano novo. Que 2007 seja repleto de realizações pra vocês, que são meus amores distantes e definitivamente merecem TUDO de bom... \o/**

**Adios amigos. **

**P.S. - Falando em natal... Não esqueçam do meu presente, ok?? Uma fic ou uma capa com o James semi(ou completamente xD)-nu, ou dançando hula-hula, ou me dando uns beijinhos (essa é a minha preferida, viu, gente? HAHHAHAHAHA xD) já está de bom tamanho ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo V**

James desceu os degraus, apressadamente, pulando-os de dois em dois. Já estava absurdamente atrasado, e os marotos o matariam se demorasse muito mais tempo.

Ao sair do castelo, reconheceu Sirius e Peter, estirados na grama, próximos ao Salgueiro Lutador.

- Você demorou. – resmungou Peter.

- Difícil sem o mapa. – desculpou-se James, mirando o pergaminho cuidadosamente colocado entre os dois amigos.

- Difícil foi para a gente, sem a capa. – retrucou Sirius, levantando-se e limpando as vestes. – E a Evans?

- Dormindo, eu suponho. – ele respondeu, ajudando o outro maroto a se levantar.

- Nenhuma chance de ela ter te visto?

- Não.

- Então vamos. – Sirius guardou o mapa. – Isso vai ser tão divertido...

- Qual é, Almofadinhas? – perguntou James – Você está bem estranho, hoje.

- Não é nada, Pontas – ele dissimulou – Você sabe o quanto eu fico animado com as noites de lua cheia; mesmo que seja terrível para o Aluado.

James deu de ombros, e esperou Peter – já transfigurado – parar o Salgueiro Lutador.

- Você não vem? – ele perguntou, antes de seguir o ratinho para dentro da árvore.

- Já estou indo – Sirius respondeu – Falta só uma coisinha... – Acrescentou, com uma agitação incontida na voz que só não foi percebida por James porque ele já havia entrado no salgueiro, e não ouvia mais o que o amigo ia dizendo.

Sirius ainda esperou um pouco, ansioso, até que percebeu uma movimentação na entrada do castelo.

- Ótimo – murmurou para si mesmo, esfregando as mãos. – _Isso vai ser demais!_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O Sonserino ia andando pelos corredores cautelosamente, fazendo o mínimo barulho possível, para não acabar sendo pego.

- A partir de hoje eu vou ter aqueles quatro idiotas comendo na minha mão; ah, se vou...

Sair do castelo com uma capa de invisibilidade até que é fácil. Tentar por sua própria conta e risco é que é muito mais complicado, e o rapaz só não trombou com Filch no meio do caminho por pura sorte.

Ainda sem acreditar que fosse realmente verdade o que ele havia ouvido o traidor do sangue dizer, decidiu averiguar, por desencargo de consciência, e não se arrependeu ao divisar uma silhueta tão perto do Salgueiro Lutador quanto ele jamais vira em todo o seu tempo de escola.

- É hoje – Sentenciou a si, com um sorriso maldoso.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sirius e James seguiam o ratinho Peter pelo caminho sujo e mal iluminado que daria no interior da Casa dos Gritos, refúgio de Remus nas noites de lua cheia. Desde o Quinto Ano – quando se transformaram em Animagos ilegais – eles vinham o acompanhando, todos os meses. Remus ficou inicialmente chocado, depois comovido, e por fim, furioso com a atitude dos amigos; mas, depois de muitas conversas e bons argumentos, acabou se conformando e aceitando a companhia dos seus três irmãos de coração – já que as transformações eram bem menos dolorosas na presença deles – e, desde então, eles nunca o deixavam sozinho em noites assim.

- Onde será que ele se meteu dessa vez? – murmurava James, à procura do amigo lobisomem.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Severus Snape entrou rapidamente no Salgueiro Lutador, com medo de ele entrar em movimento a qualquer instante.

- Lugar sinistro... – murmurou para as paredes. Aquilo parecia um labirinto, que ele não tinha certeza onde daria, mas, a cada passo, começava a imaginar.

Foi tudo tão rápido que o Sonserino nem teve tempo de pensar. Num segundo estava andando pelos corredores escuros do que parecia ser uma casa abandonada, e, no outro, era atacado por um lobisomem alucinado.

- Remus, _não_! – James gritou, e, logo em seguida, um cão negro investiu contra o lobisomem, tirando-o de cima do rapaz.

James tentou chegar até Snape – que jazia inconsciente no chão –, mas foi interceptado pelo licantropo, que o atirou longe bruscamente.

O que se deu a seguir foi uma luta desesperada, em que os marotos – em suas formas animagas – tentavam acalmar Remus, desviar de seus ataques, não machuca-lo, e tirar Snape ileso; _tudo ao mesmo tempo_.

O cão negro rolava pelo chão, atracado ao lobisomem, enquanto um cervo tentava arrastar o garoto desmaiado para longe da zona de batalha.

Vendo que não conseguiria carrega-lo assim, o maroto voltou a sua forma humana. Sentindo uma dor terrível no ombro direito, James puxou Snape pelas vestes e apoiou-o em si, carregando-o com dificuldade pelo corredor escuro.

Um uivo nítido denunciou a aproximação do lobisomem, e fez James começar a correr, arrastando Snape de forma não confortável. O rato animago passou veloz pelos dois, em direção aos jardins, e a visão da saída aumentou as esperanças de James. Com energia renovada, ele ajeitou o Sonserino sobre seu ombro bom, e carregou-o através do Salgueiro Lutador, que estava completamente imóvel. Deitou-o no chão e sentou-se ao seu lado, respirando pesadamente.

- Pete, volte! – gritou, ao ver o rato sair do seu lado em direção ao Salgueiro – Espere o Sirius!

O outro parou, obediente, e, instantes depois, o cão passou correndo por ele, fugindo de Remus. Peter pôs a grande árvore a se movimentar novamente, e o licantropo ficou preso na Casa dos Gritos, urrando e batendo nas paredes.

- Pensei que iríamos morrer. – murmurou Peter, jogado ao lado de James, minutos depois.

- Eu também. – ele respondeu, observando o terceiro maroto estirado no chão, alguns metros à frente. – Cuide de Sirius; vou levar Snape à Ala Hospitalar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ainda amparando Snape com o braço esquerdo, James encontrou o interruptor com dificuldade e ligou-o, mantendo os olhos fechados até se acostumar à claridade. A Enfermaria estava silenciosa e vazia, exceto pela terceira cama, onde dormia uma Corvinal com a pele em tom azul royal e três chifres na testa.

Madame Pomfrey saiu de um quartinho ao fundo da sala, de braços cruzados, irritada.

- Potter, o que você... Oh, meu Deus!

- Acabei de tira-lo do Salgueiro Lutador – James falou, rápido, deitando Snape numa das camas com a ajuda da enfermeira – Ele vai ficar bem?

- Creio que sim. – Madame Pomfrey respondeu – Deixe-me dar uma olhada em você.

- Eu 'tô legal... Só acho que machuquei o ombro.

- Hmmm... Não é nada de mais, só está deslocado... – ela falou, analisando o ferimento. Posicionou as mãos no ombro do rapaz e pressionou com força, até ele voltar ao local de origem, arrancando gritos escandalosos de James. – Pronto. Procure não mexer muito. – e sorriu.

- _Obrigado_. – ele resmungou, mal-humorado, alisando o ombro ferido.

- Agora vá diretamente para a cama! – e enfermeira ordenou, empurrando-o porta a fora.

Ao sair da Ala Hospitalar, James encontrou Sirius sentado do lado de fora, esperando-o. Ele tinha vários cortes e arranhões pelo corpo, e a camisa rasgada, mas parecia inteiro.

- Foi você, não foi? – James sibilou, encarando o amigo com seriedade.

Sirius aparentava querer dizer alguma coisa, mas mal chegou a abrir a boca, e o outro acenou, impedindo-o de falar, deu as costas, e caminhou a passos rápidos em direção à torre da Grifinória.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

James entrou pelo buraco do retrato, com Sirius em seus calcanhares.

- Pontas. _Hey, Pontas_!

O rapaz parou, ainda de costas para o amigo, e ergueu os braços.

- Eu não quero falar com você agora. – e voltou a andar.

Com as insistências do maroto, James parou, e virou-se para ele, furioso.

- Você quer falar sobre isso? Tudo bem, então, vamos falar sobre isso. _Que porra foi aquela?_

- Ah, James, qual é! – Sirius seguiu-o até a lareira – Foi... Foi só uma brincadeira, 'tá legal?

O outro passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- De MUITO mau gosto, Sirius. Até para os nossos padrões. – chutou uma cadeira com força – Você não pensa, cara?

Sirius, que havia dado um passo para trás com a atitude o outro, deu mais um, e se encostou na parede.

- Você está exagerando, Pontas. Todos nós sobrevivemos, não foi?

- Por pura sorte! Algo realmente ruim poderia ter acontecido, você não percebe? – o maroto ajeitou os óculos, e sentou no sofá – Quase matamos o Snape. _Você_ quase matou o Snape.

Sirius se indignou com a acusação.

- Hey, _eu não fiz nada_! Só disse algumas coisas, 'tá bem? Se ele ouviu, não posso fazer nada... Ele foi lá porque quis.

James agora andava de um lado para o outro, assanhando os cabelos nervosamente.

- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, você sabe. – ergueu os braços, e deixou-os caírem ao lado do corpo – Cristo! Você ultrapassou todos os limites e não admite!

- Não sei do que você está reclamando. – o outro disse, aproximando-se – Nós somos os marotos, fazemos brincadeiras e coisas loucas o tempo todo.

- Claro. Exceto a parte de AMEAÇAR A VIDA DE ALGUÉM!

Sirius soltou uma risada, e acrescentou, jocoso:

- Mas não se preocupe... Temos o Super James para salvar os sebosos e excluídos!!

- Deixa de ser criança, Sirius!

Eles discutiam tão alto que estavam a ponto de acordar a casa da Grifinória inteira. Cabelos ruivos desalinhados e olhos verdes sonolentos surgiram no alto da escada.

- Não sei em que pé anda o relacionamento de vocês, e, pra falar bem a verdade, eu não dou a mínima. Mas todo mundo lá em cima quer dormir – apontou com o polegar para trás de si – então voltem aos seus dormitórios antes que eu lhes aplique uma detenção, sim?

A monitora entrou novamente em seu quarto, sem esperar resposta. Os dois marotos ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até que James deu as costas e recomeçou a andar. Não chegou a dar dois passos, e ouviu a voz de Sirius:

- Hey! Por que você não vai correndo contar para a Evans que salvou a vida do Ranhosinho? – ele gritou, sarcástico – Quem sabe até ganhe uns pontos a mais se beijar o pé dele e implorar por perdão...

O maroto, sem pensar duas vezes, deu meia volta, foi andando até onde o outro estava, e pegou-o pelo colarinho.

- Não me faça bater em você, seu idiota! – largou-o no chão, e foi para seu dormitório.

Ao ver-se sozinho, Sirius resmungou vários palavrões, bateu a cabeça na parede duas ou três vezes e foi se deitar no sofá, disposto a evitar o amigo por um certo tempo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Na manhã seguinte, tudo o que se comentava era Snape amanhecendo na Ala Hospitalar, e a briga entre os dois garotos mais populares de Hogwarts.

- E eles estavam discutindo? – perguntou Anya, mordendo um muffin.

- Não, já era quase guerra declarada. – Lily respondeu, séria.

- Por que, será?

- Não faço idéia. Só sei que foi meio assustador, na verdade. Em seis anos, nunca tinha visto eles brigarem.

- Bom dia! – Tiffany chegou, animada. – Parece que James e Sirius vão se divorciar mesmo... – ela sentou entre as amigas, rindo gostosamente – Acordei um pouco tarde, e acabei não vendo, mas ouvi dizer que Sirius dormiu no sofá essa noite.

A maioria das garotas em volta riu.

- Será que era comunhão total de bens? – uma garota ponderou, fingidamente pensativa – Sirius foi deserdado, mas James é muito rico...

Mais risadas. Anya revirou os olhos.

- Você é muito cruel, Tiff. _Todas vocês são_. – a loira deu mais uma mordida no seu muffin – Os dois são amigos desde sempre, e vocês ficam debochando. Isso é de uma imaturidade incrível, para algo tão sério.

- Que seja. – Risah disse, ajeitado os cabelos com descaso – Aparentemente o namoro terminou de verdade. Olhem lá!

Todas as cabeças se voltaram para a direção em que a morena apontava: James havia acabado de entrar, acompanhado de Peter. Ele tinha uma tipóia no braço direito, e no rosto fracamente marcado por arranhões pairava a expressão de quem não pregou os olhos a noite inteira.

O maroto foi andando, os ombros levemente caídos, até a mesa da Grifinória, sob os olhares de todo o salão, e sentou-se ao lado de Lily, na ponta da mesa. Peter sentou à frente dele, e começou a comer silenciosamente.

- Bom dia, garotas. – James cumprimentou, sem olhar para ninguém específico.

- Bom dia. – todas responderam.

Continuaram comendo sem dizer nada, até que Sirius apareceu na porta de entrada. Ele tinha o mesmo aspecto cansado de James, com ferimentos mais visíveis e sem a tipóia. Passou pelo maroto sem nem olha-lo, e foi sentar-se à outra ponta da mesa, entre dois primeiranistas.

Ao observar James brincando com uma torrada, Lily percebeu o quanto ele estava triste por ter brigado com o melhor amigo. Não se desgrudavam nunca, e devia ser difícil para ele deixar de falar com Sirius. Ainda imaginando qual seria o motivo da briga, resolveu puxar assunto.

- Não que eu realmente me importe, mas 'tá tudo bem, Potter?

- _Você não se importa, Evans_. – ele respondeu, limpando os farelos da mão – Mas está.

- Oooook. – a ruiva murmurou, sem jeito, e voltou a atenção para suas próprias torradas, sem dizer mais nada. **(N/A – ema ema ema! Hahahahah)**

O clima pesado perdurou por todo o café-da-manhã, até uma secundanista parar ao lado de James, observando-o curiosamente.

- 'Tá tudo bem? – ela perguntou.

- É.

- Você é James Potter, certo? – ele acentiu. – Profº Dumbledore, Profª McGonagall e Profº Slughorn estão esperando você, Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew na sala do diretor.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A – Olá, gente! \o/ Dessa vez eu demorei né? oO**

**Desculpem, é que eu realmente não sabia como escrever a lua cheia, e já tava prometendo faz tempo... Depois de uma parceria que não deu certo, eu pedi ajuda pra JhU, mas acabou que ela ficou sem msn e tal, daí não deu pra gente se falar... O tempo foi passando, foi passando, e ontem um babaca qualquer derrubou um poste na minha rua, e eu fiquei sem luz em casa das 4 às 10 ¬¬ daí eu meio que me dispus a escrever o cap, só pra ver como ia ficar. E até gostei do resultado, o que é MUITO raro, visto que eu nunca elogiei um cap postado... Portanto sejam gentis e não digam que ficou horrível ok? Hahahahahha**

**Amo todos vocês. Beijão.**

**P.S. – Por que vocês ainda não fizeram a minha comu no orkut bombar? Por favooooor, gente! ****aiuhAIUhaiAHoahOAHiah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VI**

- Hey, Pete! – James chamou, enquanto rumavam à sala de Dumbledore. – Diga a _seu_ amigo que, se não formos expulsos, ele vai subir a escadaria principal de joelhos.

Peter, que andava entre os dois, virou-se para o outro lado.

- Sirius, James disse que...

- Eu ouvi, Rabicho. – o outro cortou – Diga ao _seu_ amigo que eu só faço o que eu quero.

Peter, pateticamente, virou-se para o maroto de óculos.

- James, Sirius disse...

- Eu ouvi, Pete. – ele também interrompeu – Pois diga a ele que...

- Se vocês estão ouvindo, por que eu tenho que repetir tudo?

James bufou, e apertou o passo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os três adentraram à sala, em silêncio. Professor Dumbledore estava lá, sentado em sua cadeira, ao lado de McGonagall e Slughorn, que os observavam seriamente.

Viram quatro cadeiras vagas à frente da mesa, e ocuparam-nas, deixando vazia a ultima. Não ousavam dizer nada, naquela mais absoluta tensão, esperando a reação do diretor e dos dois professores.

Houve uma leve batida na porta, e Severus Snape apareceu na sala.

- Mandou me chamar, profes... – a cor se esvaiu completamente do rosto do Sonserino, e ele deu dois passos para trás – O que _eles_ estão fazendo aqui?

- Sente-se, Sr. Snape. – o diretor falou, e indicou a cadeira restante, ao lado de Sirius.

- Eu não vou chegar perto _deles_! – o rapaz teimou, recuando mais um passo.

Sirius deu um pontapé na cadeira, e ela deslizou quase um metro para a direita, afastando-se consideravelmente das ocupadas pelos três marotos.

- Resolvido, Severus. – Dumbledore disse, quase sorrindo. Virou-se para os outros professores. – Minerva, Horace... Poderiam nos dar licença um segundo? Eu gostaria de falar à sós com eles.

- Claro, Albus. – McGonagall disse, impassível, e os dois saíram.

O diretor recostou-se á cadeira, unindo as pontas dos dedos.

- Muito bem – ele começou – Gostaria de sabor o que houve, ontem à noite.

- Eles tentaram me matar, professor. – Snape disse, num fio de voz – Eles sabem que Lupin é um lobisomem, e tentaram me matar.

- Hey, eu não fiz nada! – Peter se defendeu, erguendo as mãos e olhando o professor, temeroso.

- Você foi lá porque quis, Snape. – Sirius disse, venenoso.

- Vem tentando ferrar a gente desde que se entende por... – James esticou o pescoço, e encarou Snape, falsamente pensativo. – Não sei qual palavra usar, já que, _gente_, você nunca foi.

- _Chega_! – Dumbledore elevou a voz, sério. Todos se calaram instantaneamente. – Chega de discussão. Eu quero _fatos_. – virou-se para o Sonserino – O que você fazia lá, Sr. Snape?

O rapaz pareceu constranger-se.

- Eu ouvi uma conversa entre o Black e o Pettigrew, e decidi averiguar.

- Foi uma brincadeira, professor! – Sirius já se defendeu, desesperado. – Era só pra dar um susto. Eu não queria que ele se machucasse, juro que não queria!

- Mentira! – acusou Snape, com ódio. – Você sabia, sim, o que ia acontecer!

- Até não seria tão mal, Snape, mas Azkaban não me parece um lugar muito convidativo para uma temporada, sabe?

- Basta, Sr. Black! – o professor virou-se para os marotos. – E o que _vocês_ faziam lá?

Peter começou a tremer da cabeça aos pés, e gaguejar.

- Remus é nosso amigo, professor. – apressou-se a dizer James, antes que o outro os entregasse. – Nós nunca poderíamos deixá-lo sozinho nessas noites.

- Lobisomens são criaturas perigosíssimas, Sr. Potter. – Dumbledore contestou, com os olhos brilhando.

- Pense, professor. O que o senhor seria capaz de fazer, para ajudar um amigo? – tornou James, com os olhos igualmente brilhantes. Depois adquiriu uma expressão comoventemente triste. – Tenho certeza de que Sirius não fez por mal, professor. Foi uma brincadeira que acabou passando dos limites, mas a intenção nunca foi machucar ninguém, estou certo disso.

O velhinho retirou os óculos de meia-lua, esfregou os olhos. Depois, recolocou-os, e suspirou.

- Sr. Snape, poderia chamar a professora McGonagall e o professor Slughorn?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Vocês são os diretores das casas envolvidas – falou Dumbledore, para os dois adultos – E ficam incumbidos de definir a punição aplicada a nossos pequenos infratores.

- Fique à vontade, Horace – McGonagall disse – Seu aluno foi o mais prejudicado.

Sirius ia contestar, mas a professora lançou-lhe um olhar tão cheio de significados que ele achou mais sensato permanecer calado. Slughorn encarou-o com visível desprezo.

- O que eles fizeram esta noite foi absolutamente imperdoável. Não merecem nada menos que a expulsão, por ameaçar a vida de um estudante. – Sirius não podia acreditar no que ouvia, e Peter estava prestes a chorar. Os olhos do diretor da Sonserina repousaram em James. – Contudo – sorriu – Eles são apenas jovens baderneiros, e ninguém se machucou; então creio que uma boa detenção e pontos a menos já esteja de bom tamanho.

James queria pular e dançar, mas apenas acentiu com a cabeça, comemorando internamente. Peter suspirou aliviado, e Sirius lançou um olhar vitorioso a Snape, que quase pulou de felicidade à simples menção da palavra "expulsão".

- Certo, Horace. Você e Minerva podem ir preparar suas respectivas aulas.

McGonagall foi em direção à porta, seguida de perto por Slughorn. Antes de sair, passando por James, ele piscou e sussurrou:

- E seus pais, como estão?

O maroto abriu um sorriso encantador, e também sussurrou.

- Estão ótimos, é muita gentileza sua perguntar.

O professor deu mais uma piscadela discreta, e saiu.

- Muito bem – Dumbledore começou, prático – Sr. Snape recebe uma semana de detenção, por estar passeando por aí em horário inadequado; e vocês três zeram os pontos da Grifinória, além de um mês de detenção, pela brincadeira de péssimo gosto. – virou-se para o Sonserino – Pode ir, Severus. Gostaria de ter um conversa séria com estes três senhores.

- O que vai acontecer com Lupin, professor? – perguntou o rapaz, não se contendo. – Não acho que a escola deva abrigar criaturas perigosas como ele. Não é seguro para os alunos.

Sirius quis levantar da cadeira, mas Peter o impediu.

- Agradeço a opinião, Sr. Snape, mas isso quem decide sou eu. – Dumbledore respondeu, um tanto grosseiro. Abrandou a voz, mais uma vez – E, naturalmente, não posso lhe proibir de falar, portanto apelo ao bom senso. Remus Lupin é só um garoto, Severus. Apenas um adolescente, como você.

- Não. – interrompeu Sirius, agora se levantando da cadeira – _Nunca_ _como ele_.

- Sem mais brincadeiras por hoje, Sr. Black. Elas já causaram problemas o suficiente, e o senhor já está bastante encrencado, sem mais deles. – o diretor cortou, sério. – Pode ir, Severus.

O rapaz lançou um olhar de desprezo aos três Grifinórios, e saiu.

- Não se preocupem, ele não falará nada. – recomeçou Dumbledore, assim que a porta se fechou. – Mais tarde vou chama-lo para uma conversa particular, mas sei que ele não espalhará boatos sobre o Sr. Lupin, possivelmente em agradecimento a você, James. – seus olhos direcionaram-se a Sirius. – É claro que isso não apaga o erro enorme que cometeram.

O maroto olhou para o teto, exasperado. Estava cansado de ser condenado. Ninguém compreendia que havia sido uma brincadeira que, por azar, deu errado? Ele não era culpado, tinha certeza disso.

- Todo mundo acha que a culpa é minha – retrucou, atrevido – Mas Snape foi lá porque quis. Não posso fazer nada se ele fica metendo aquele nariz enorme onde não é chamado.

- Ninguém se machucou, e Severus Snape já foi afastado do assunto e esquecido. – respondeu o professor, sua voz subindo umas oitavas – Mas refiro, Sr. Black, à decepção que seu amigo Remus Lupin terá, quando souber que você traiu sua confiança, contando seu maior segredo a alguém, quem quer que seja! – concluiu, quase gritando.

Sirius baixou a cabeça, e passou a analisar os cadarços com interesse, visivelmente constrangido. Fazia sentido, no final das contas.

- Eu esperava mais de você, senhores, e acredito que ele também.

A voz desapontada do diretor tocou fundo o maroto. Talvez fosse melhor se ele tivesse continuado a gritar, ao invés de ter soltado palavras quase inaudíveis.

- Por favor, professor, não conte nada a Remus. – pediu James, em tom de súplica – Deixe que a gente conte, quando ele sair da Ala Hospitalar.

Dumbledore ficou alisando a barba por um tempo, pensativo, e depois suspirou longamente.

- Tudo bem. Agora, saiam todos. – ordenou, apontando para a porta.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sirius e James ficaram o mais longe possível, um do outro, durante a manhã. Não estavam se falando, e Peter ficava dividido entre os dois, ora acompanhando um, ora outro, sem saber o que fazer.

Para completar o clima pesado na Grifinória, James e Lily tiveram um arranca-rabo digno de filmes trouxas; o que contribuiu para o mau-humor do maroto, fazendo-o isolar-se mais ainda, se possível, por todo o período da tarde.

- James anda estranho, não? – Anya comentou, distraidamente, desenhando filhotinhos de hipogrifo no que deveria ser sua tarefa de Poções.

- Estranho ele _sempre_ foi. – corrigiu Lily, jogada num dos sofás do Salão Comunal.

Elas haviam jantado rápido, e subido logo em seguida, encontrando o salão deserto. Aos poucos, entretanto, ele ia retomando o movimento usual, e Lily resmungou ao ter de se ajeitar para dar espaço a Tiffany e Alice.

- James anda estranho. – Tiffany disse, e a ruiva revirou os olhos em resposta ao olhar de "não disse?" de Anya. – Não comeu nada, e parecia querer se afogar no copo de suco.

- Ouvi dizer que vocês brigaram. – Alice se levantou, e foi ajudar Anya a colorir os hipogrifinhos – Por quê?

Lily deu um vago dar de ombros.

- Não sei. – prendeu os cabelos num coque frouxo – Começou com o Black, na verdade. Ele disse que eu estava deixando o Potter louco, e que não gostava disso. Ficou falando uma porção de frases desconexas, depois virou as costas e saiu.

- Sirius também anda estranho, pelo visto. – constatou Anya, guardando o livro de Poções intocado e o pergaminho cheio de desenhos.

- E James?

- Ele veio logo depois do almoço, com quatro pedras na mão. Falou milhões de coisas sem sentido, também, mas a mais confusa foi "_a culpa é sua_!" – fez sinal de aspas, com os dedos, e revirou os olhos verdes – Além de ser maluco, tenta me levar junto nas suas loucuras... O pior é que eu 'tô até agora tentando descobrir o que ele quis dizer.

- Acho que você está prestes a descobrir – disse Tiffany, apontando para um rapaz que se aproximava.

A monitora bufou, e revirou os olhos mais uma vez, observando James caminhar até ela. Assim que o maroto parou na sua frente, as outras três garotas se afastaram, inventando desculpas.

- Evans, eu queria pedir desculpas por ontem.

- Por ontem? – ela repetiu, sem entender.

- Na detenção, e depois dela. O aloco de hoje também. – passou a mão pelos cabelos – Coisas demais foram ditas.

- _Verdades_ foram ditas.

- Não! – James reconsiderou, coçando a cabeça – Não da minha parte, pelo menos. Eu fui muito grosseiro, principalmente aqui no salão, ontem. Em momento algum eu quis te magoar.

Lily passou a fitar o chão, aparentemente comovida com o pedido de desculpas. Mas logo se recuperou, e encarou o maroto com olhos gelados.

- E por que você acha que qualquer coisa que tenha dito poderia me magoar? Pensa que suas baboseiras me afetam de alguma forma?

O rapaz parecia desconcertado, e confuso.

- Eu só...

- Olha, eu não sei qual é o seu problema como Black, nem qual é a minha relação com isso. Só sei dizer que eu realmente não dou a mínima pra vocês, nem tenho nada com seus problemas. Então apenas me deixe em paz, sim? – dizendo isso, levantou-se e subiu as escadas que davam para o dormitório feminino.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Alice foi em busca de seu namorado; e Anya e Tiffany ocuparam acentos perto de Sirius, que tinha acabado de chegar sozinho.

- Como você está? – Anya perguntou, sentada entre Sirius e Tiffany.

- Quão feliz você vai ficar se eu disser que estou com problemas? – ele arriscou um sorriso desanimado.

- Muito feliz. – a loira brincou, tentando anima-lo, e deu uma piscadela.

- Então eu estou ótimo – ele respondeu, um pouco mais a vontade.

Tiffany viu a amiga olhar para o buraco do retrato, e depois para si, e entendeu a atitude como uma deixa para desaparecer, e deixa-los à sós. Murmurou uma desculpa relacionando "sair" e "meu namorado", que ninguém ouviu, e atravessou o salão inteiro rumo à saída.

- Você vai me contar o que aconteceu? – Anya perguntou, enfrentando com seus olhos azul-celestes os azul-acinzentados de Sirius – Você _quer_ me contar o que aconteceu?

- Não.

- Sirius...

O rapaz suspirou.

- James não é mais o mesmo. – disse, simplesmente, e deu a entender que seria a única coisa que contaria.

A moça também suspirou, pensando que seria mais difícil do que ela imaginava.

- E Lily tem algo a ver com isso, Sirius? – perguntou, e os olhos do rapaz pareceram querer saltar das órbitas.

- O que você sabe sobre isso?

- O que eu sei sobre _o quê_?

Sirius viu apenas confusão nos olhos de Anya, e murmurou "nada", aliviado.

- Tudo o que eu sei – começou a garota, e Sirius voltou os olhos para ela – É que você e James brigaram, depois você brigou com Lily, depois James brigou com ela, mas voltou para pedir desculpas, e então ela é quem brigou com ele, dessa vez – deu um suspiro impaciente – Ou seja, todos estão brigados com todos, e eu estou no meio de um fogo cruzado, porque adoro os três e não posso tomar partido.

O maroto ficou encarando Anya com olhos indecifráveis, por longos segundos, depois beijou sua testa, num ato carinhoso.

- Você é tão encantadoramente meiga que me pergunto como não percebi isso antes. – e saiu.

Ela ficou um tempo olhando para as costas do maroto, paralisada. Depois, acordou.

- O quê? Sirius, volte aqui! Eu quero respostas!

Mas ele subiu as escadas e a deixou ali, sozinha, com vários pontos de interrogação dançando alegremente em volta de sua cabeça.

- O que você está me escondendo, Black? – perguntou para as paredes, mas não obteve resposta – _Eu vou descobrir, ah se vou_...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A - Eu já to atrasada pra facul, mas queria postar hj, já que tinha prometido pra Fezinha que ia postar ontem. Acabei não revisando, então não reparem nos erros.

Só mais duas coisinhas: Agora essa fic tem video, viu pessoal? Foi a Fezinha que fez, e tá lá no meu profile \o/\o/... E tbm dizer que a minha comu continua jogada às traças... (snif snif) vcs são más...

É isso, por hj.. Beijos a todos xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VII**

Os marotos estavam sentados do lado de fora da Ala Hospitalar, esperando a saída de Remus – que acabara de receber alta.

- Como você vai contar? – Sirius perguntou para James, sem olhá-lo.

- Você é quem vai. – o outro respondeu, também fitando o nada.

Peter já estava ficando irritado com a situação, olhando de um maroto para o outro, sem saber o que fazer. Sem _ter_ o que fazer. Em mais de cinco anos, os dois nunca haviam brigado, por isso ele achou que logo voltariam a se falar, mas a coisa toda se mostrou um pouco mais complexa do que parecia inicialmente.

- No horário livre da terceira aula? – arriscou Sirius.

- Como quiser. – e a conversa terminou ali.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Olhe, Remus voltou de viagem! – Tiffany, que estava com o rosto apoiado tediosamente nas mãos, se empertigou no banco, apontando para o maroto.

Ele parecia confuso, andando entre James e Sirius, com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Será que ele já sabe do que aconteceu? – Lily já havia esquecido sua torrada, abandonada depois da primeira mordida, e focalizava sua atenção no "não-grupo" se aproximando da mesa.

- Acho que você deveria trazer ele para o seu lado, antes que James ou Sirius tentem corrompê-lo. – Anya disse, brincando, mas a ruiva lançou-lhe um olhar gelado em resposta – Desculpe, mas é que isso tudo é tão ridículo que chega a ser engraçado.

- Isso pode ser tudo, Anny, _menos_ engraçado. – ela suspirou – Eu vou até lá.

Lily foi andando até o local que os marotos haviam escolhido para sentar. Remus continuava com a expressão angustiada de quem não está entendendo nada, com Peter e James à sua direita e Sirius à esquerda. Enquanto Sirius mirava uma ponta da mesa, James olhava para o extremo oposto, deixando a cena um tanto bizarra.

- Ahn... Oi, Remus. Que bom que voltou – a monitora deu um pequeno sorriso. – Gostaria de ir sentar conosco? – perguntou, apontando para as outras meninas.

- Graças a Merlin! – tão logo ouviu a proposta, o maroto já se levantou, e seguiu a moça, aliviado.

Assim que Remus se afastou, os dois brigados se separaram mais ainda, trocando de lugar com várias pessoas, até ficarem um em cada extremidade da mesa.

- Como foi de viagem? – Anya perguntou, quando Remus se juntou a elas.

- Foi, er... Legal. – ele olhou para onde sentava, segundos atrás, e viu Peter sozinho. – O que houve aqui?

- Potter e Black brigaram. – Informou Emmaline, metendo-se grosseiramente na conversa.

- _Obrigada, Emma_. – Tiffany despejou, vendo a cara de choque do maroto.

A outra moça apenas deu de ombros, com um sorriso neutro.

- E por quê? – o rapaz perguntou.

Anya revirou os olhos, cansada do assunto, que fora a notícia mais bombástica dos últimos tempos em Hogwarts, mas que não tinha nenhum motivo aparente.

- Isso, querido, nem Merlin explica.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O monitor foi convocado para uma "reunião marota" na hora escolhida por Sirius, que relatou o ocorrido com todos os detalhes. Remus ficou chocado, furioso e magoado, mas tentou ser compreensivo. Não queria atacar ou recriminar o amigo, mesmo tendo perfeitos motivos para isso. Já havia algumas pessoas fazendo isso por ele, e James era uma delas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Anya, Remus e Peter estavam em aula dupla de Estudo dos Trouxas – as ultimas da manhã – e Lily fazia suas tarefas no dormitório, juntamente com Tiffany. James – no salão comunal, sozinho e sem nada pra fazer – folheava distraidamente uma revista sobre Quadribol, quando alguém entrou pelo buraco do retrato, e andou em sua direção.

- E volta o cão arrependido... **(N/A - com suas orelhas tão fartas, com seu osso roído, e o rabo entre as patas.. HAHHAHAAHAHAH Chaves é cultura, gente xD) - **James não olhou quem era, e nem precisava. Sabia que era Sirius, mesmo sem desviar os olhos da revista.

- Olha, James – Sirius começou, balançando-se para frente e para trás, impaciente – Não estou gostando desse rolo em que a gente se enfiou...

- Veio pedir desculpas? – veio a pergunta.

- Não. – foi a resposta, no segundo seguinte.

- Então não perca nem o seu tempo, nem o _meu_. – o maroto disse, ajeitando os óculos, ainda folheando a revista.

- Ótimo. – Sirius bufou. – Me procure quando largar essa obsessão idiota pela Evans, então.

- Não. – James retrucou, calmamente – Me procure _você_, quando deixar de ser um babaca infantil. – levantou-se e subiu para o dormitório, largando a revista no sofá em que estava deitado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Era fim de tarde, e o sol se escondia, aos poucos, nas montanhas, acrescentando elegantemente belos tons de rosa e laranja ao céu. Era uma paisagem muito bonita, vista das janelas do castelo ou mesmo dos jardins, mas James nem percebia isso, andando de um lado para o outro no campo de Quadribol.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu queria me desculpar. – disse, olhando os jogadores – Sinto muito em ter de marcar o treino às pressas, mas houve um problema – focalizou Sirius com frieza – e estarei em detenção durante o próximo mês. Por esse motivo, não tive alternativa, senão antecipar o treino.

Rápidos comentários em voz baixa foram ouvidos, mas a conversa cessou assim que James recomeçou a falar.

- Então vamos logo, pessoal; temos vagas a preencher. – desviou o olhar dos candidatos para os veteranos no time – Lembrando que _todos_ participam da seleção, inclusive quem jogou no ano passado.

Houve um burburinho geral, agora, mas ninguém contestou o capitão.

- Certo. – ele disse – Comecemos, então, pelos batedores.

Sirius passou bem rente a James, segurando seu bastão em uma mão e a vassoura na outra.

- Não acredito que você está fazendo isso.

- Não vou favorecer ninguém, Sirius.

Os candidatos – cinco, no total – eram muito bons, mas todos sabiam que Sirius conseguiria uma vaga com o pé nas costas. Ele tinha força, determinação, e sua boa mira era inquestionável.

- Braço muito frouxo, Black. Lançamento pouco preciso. – concluiu James, ao ver o maroto mandar um balaço um metro acima do boneco que pairava no ar, no meio do campo.

Logo em seguida, sentiu um vento forte, e por pouco não foi atingido no rosto por outro balaço rebatido por Sirius.

- Preciso o suficiente, agora, capitão? – o batedor perguntou, jocoso, voando em alta velocidade na frente do outro.

O sangue subiu rapidamente à cabeça de James, e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de segurar e puxar com força o cabo da vassoura do amigo, que fazia exibições à sua frente. Resultado: a vassoura ficou, e Sirius foi cerca de três metros para frente, antes de cair de bruços no chão.

- _Nunca. Mais. Faça isso. De novo_. – ele sibilou, e largou a vassoura no chão, ao lado de Sirius.

O maroto já ia revidar, quando Nick Russel se meteu no meio dos dois.

- Eu devia levá-los para a McGonagall – o rapaz falou, puxando Sirius mais para trás – mas ela os tiraria do time, e precisamos dos dois se quisermos vencer o campeonato de novo, esse ano. Então, Potter, por favor, continue a seleção.

- Certo. – falou James, como se nada tivesse acontecido – Os batedores são Fynn e Black. Em time que está ganhando não se mexe, então cada um mantém sua posição, e vamos achar nosso terceiro artilheiro.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Ouvi dizer que Fynn é o novo batedor. – Anya falou, depois do jantar, jogada num sofá do salão comunal – E o artilheiro, quem é?

- Oliver... Qualquer-Coisa, do segundo ano. – James respondeu com indiferença.

- Niehues, do _terceiro_ ano. – Lily corrigiu.

- Como você sabe, Lils? – a loura indagou – Achei que você não ligasse muito para Quadribol...

Lily deu de ombros.

- Ele veio me contar. Estava bem contente. – deu um leve sorriso, passando as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos.

- Oh... Mais um pequeno admirador, Lily?? – Anya comentou, rindo – Pelo visto temos um garotinho apaixonado, por aí...

A ruiva fechou a cara; e James também.

- Não seja ridícula, Anya, ele tem 13 anos.

A loira revirou os olhos azuis.

- Você 'tá muito chata, hoje. – ela resmungou – Cadê todo mundo? Os amigos somem quando mais se precisa deles...

- O Black deve estar se agarrando com alguém por ai, Tiff deve estar com o Victor. Do Remus e do Peter eu não sei.

- Então são eles mesmo que eu vou procurar. – Anya disse, e saiu.

Instalou-se, então, um silêncio constrangedor, que durou vários minutos.

- Sabe, Evans – James começou, cauteloso – As coisas andam um tanto complicadas, ultimamente, você não acha?

- Não diga! – ela disse, irônica.

O maroto cruzou os braços, e recostou-se no sofá, emburrado. Lily o olhou de lado, e revirou os olhos.

- Tudo bem, Potter. – suspirou – Desabafa, vai.

Ele deu um sorriso discreto, e apoiou-se no braço direito. Gemeu baixinho, alisando o ombro.

- Você não deveria ter tirado a tipóia. – Lily disse. – Assim como não deveria ter ido treinar, hoje.

- O ombro é o menor dos meus problemas. – ele resmungou, ainda gemendo.

- É Sirius, não é? – a ruiva perguntou, apoiando o queixo na mão, sobre o braço da poltrona.

- É o assunto da semana, pelo visto... – James deu um riso triste – 'Tá complicado, sabe? A gente nunca brigou antes, nunca ficou tanto tempo sem se falar... – riu outra vez – Hoje eu o derrubei da vassoura, no treino. Fiquei puto, e puxei a vassoura em que ele voava.

- Você sente a falta dele. – Lily concluiu.

- Muito. Mas não fui em quem errou, não vou correr atrás.

Ela piscou, atordoada.

- O que houve entre vocês, afinal?

James olhou para o teto, avaliando o quanto poderia contar sem se comprometer.

- Questão de princípios. – disse, finalmente – Choque de opinião, na verdade. – rolou os olhos – Às vezes ele faz coisas que eu não acho certas.

- O que pode ser tão importante – a monitora perguntou – a ponto de estragar uma amizade como a de vocês? Temos 16 anos. Por Deus, não pode ser tão sério!

O maroto estralou os dedos, mirando os cadarços.

- Você nem imagina quantas coisas podem ser tão importantes – ajeitou a gravata, mais para ter o que fazer do que por outro motivo – É mais complicado do que parece. Mais _sério_ do que parece. – sorriu tristemente – Coisas que eu não posso falar. – explicou, mas Lily já havia entendido.

- Você é cheio de segredos, não é? – ela perguntou, e James gargalhou.

A primeira risada sincera, desde a lua cheia.

- Sou um cara misterioso. – levantou-se – Talvez um dia eu possa te contar. – deu um beijo rápido no rosto da moça, e se afastou.

- _Talvez_? – Lily perguntou, antes que ele saísse do salão.

- Depende de circunstâncias futuras. – o rapaz sorriu, e a entrada para o salão comunal se abriu. Ele se afastou do buraco do retrato, dando espaço para uma leva de alunos entrarem. – Obrigado, Evans! – gritou, para se fazer ouvir em meio ao barulho do ambiente, e saiu.

- De nada, Potter. – ela respondeu, baixinho, quando o retrato de fechou.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Anya voltou para o salão, cantarolando uma música qualquer, e encontrou Lily sozinha, lendo.

- Ué, cadê o James?

Lily deu de ombros com desinteresse.

- Saiu. – respondeu, optando por omitir toda a parte do desabafo do rapaz, que tentava se mostrar indiferente para todos na escola – E Remus e Peter?

- Achei o Remus, mas ele 'tava com a Tiff.

Lily piscou repetidamente, enquanto Anya sentava no chão de pernas cruzadas.

- Com o Remus, a Tiff? – Anny acentiu com a cabeça – A nossa Tiffany Parker? – mais um aceno de cabeça em concordância – Mas ela deveria estar com o Victor! Você tem certeza, Ann?

A loira revirou os olhos, e jogou a bolsa que carregava na amiga.

- Presta atenção: eram Remus J. Lupin e Tiffany Parker, 'tá legal? – falou, rindo – Eu vi com esses lindos olhinhos azuis que papai e mamãe fizeram. – brincou, piscando exageradamente.

- Palhaça. – Lily jogou a bolsa de volta para a amiga, rindo. – Mas será que ela e Victor brigaram, então?

Anya parou de rir.

- Não sei... Mas eram ela e Remus. Disso eu sei, falei com eles.

- Tiff não faria isso com Victor, faria?

- Ela já fez isso uma vez, não é? Logo no início do namoro. – ponderou a loura, e a ruiva ficou pensativa.

Seguiram-se alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Ok, mas Remus não faria isso.

- Remus _também_ já fez uma vez. Tiff nos contou, lembra? – Anya disse – Você sabe que aquela história toda de bom moço, apesar de ser uma graça, é só pose. Ele é igual, se não pior que os outros dois, ou não seria um maroto.

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Não sei, Anny. Será?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tiffany e Remus estavam sentados na escadaria da Torre Norte, conversando sobre o assunto do momento.

- Você acha que vai durar muito tempo? – Tiffany perguntou – Eles estão bem afastados.

- Estou tão perdido quanto todo o resto da escola, Tiff. – mentiu Remus. – Você não sabe por que eles brigaram mesmo? – perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

- Não. – ela resmungou, esticando as pernas – Um dia acordamos, e eles estavam assim, de cara virada um pro outro. Lily ouviu uma discussão no meio da noite, mas não soube dizer sobre o quê se tratava.

- Estranho. – dissimulou o rapaz. – Mas vamos mudar de assunto; não gosto de coisas tristes... Fale sobre você! – piscou – não conversamos direito desde que você engatou firme o namoro.

Tiffany suspirou, e focalizou um quadro na parede. Na tela, um cavaleiro dormia sob uma árvore, numa floresta escura.

- Há algo de errado? – Remus perguntou, preocupado.

- Não sei direito... – a moça disse, a ponto de chorar.

- _Definitivamente_ há algo errado. – ele concluiu, aproximando-se.

- As coisas deram uma esfriada, agora... Victor só pensa nos N.I.E.M.'s, e não me dá mais bola... – Tiffany revirou os olhos – Eu preciso de alguém que me dê atenção, sabe?

- E por que você continua com ele? – garoto perguntou, enquanto afastava uma mexa de cabelo dos olhos dela.

- Ah, não sei... Ele sempre me tratou tão bem, sempre me deu atenção, sempre... – ela suspirou. – Não sei. Além de orgulho e egoísmo, eu não tenho um bom motivo pra terminar com ele.

- Então vamos resolver logo esse problema. – Remus disse.

No instante seguinte, Tiffany sentiu os lábios dele nos seus.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - Eu demorei, eu sei, e nem tenho desculpa pra isso. HAHAHAHAHHA**

**Ai está o cap novo, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado.**

**Só fazendo uma propagandinha básica aqui:** capa da fic** (presente de aniversário LIIINDO by Lilly Ke), **trailler da fic** (feito de MUITO boa vontade by Fezinha Evans... amo vc querida, eu sei como é dificil me agüentar UAaIUHAIHA), e **minha comu no orkut** (by SUMIDA Thatty).**

**Links no meu profile, tá legal??? xD**

**Beijos a todos, e até a próxima.**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A - Apenas duas notinhas rápidas:**

**- Primeiro de tudo, esse cap é dedicado especialmente à **_Fezinha Evans_**. Eu queria, na realidade, guardar o cap e postar só no dia 12, que é o dia do aniversário dela, mas como não sei se será possível, prefiro deixar antecipado que acabar não fazendo né?? Hahahahhahaha **_FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO MEU AMOR!!_** E tudo de bom pra vc!**

**- Agora uma consideração sobre o cap: quando aparecer (**X-X-X-X**) é pq muda a cena, como sempre, certo? E qdo aparecer (**---**) são acontecimentos simultâneos, ok?? Eu sei que vcs vão entender, mas explicar é sempre bom iAHAIuhaiuHAIUHa xD**

**Boa leitura!**

**Capitulo VIII**

Tiffany estava sentada entre suas amigas, na mesa do café. Ela estava calada, enquanto as duas conversavam, até que entraram Remus e Sirius, e depois Peter e James.

Este último sentou ao lado de Lily, e Peter ao seu lado; ao mesmo tempo em que Remus puxava Sirius - que tentava sentar ao lado de Anya - para os lugares vagos mais distantes na mesa.

- Qual é a tua, Aluado? - Sirius perguntou, mas Remus apenas sentou-se ao lado de uma garotinha do primeiro ano, sem dizer nada.

**- - - - - -**

Na outra ponta da mesa, James sorria abobadamente.

- Bom dia, Evans. - Ele disse.

- Bom dia, Potter. - Lily respondeu, concentrada em adoçar seu chá.

- Dormiu bem?

- Dormi, Potter. - ela agora despejava leite na bebida.

- E teve bons...

- _Come, Potter_.

O maroto ergueu as mãos em rendição, e pegou um biscoito.

Tiffany, que ainda não havia falado nada, deu uma risadinha.

- Tiff? - Lily chamou, sem entender.

- Desculpe, é que é tão estranho ver vocês dois amigos.

- Hey! Nós _não_ somos...

- _Oh-oh_. - Tiffany cortou, escorregando para debaixo da mesa.

- O que? _Tiffany_! Volte já... - a monitora olhou em volta, e viu Victor Stewart se aproximando.

- Oi, Lily. Viu a Tiff por aí?

Ela piscou, confusa.

- Tiffany? Eu acho que ela... _Ai_. - sentiu uma dor terrível na canela - Não vi, não, Victor. Desculpe.

**- - - - - **

No canto mais afastado, Remus viu Victor se dirigir à mesa da Corvinal, arrastando os pés, desolado.

- O que está acontecendo, Remus? Você está estranho. - Sirius insistiu.

- Não é nada, Almofadinhas.

**- - - - - **

Ao ver o namorado se afastar, Tiffany foi rastejando sob a mesa até onde pôde, desviando de várias pernas e pés. Depois, levantou-se, e saiu discretamente do salão.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Anya e Lily viram a amiga sair sorrateiramente, e resolveram ir atrás dela, investigar. Viram-na escondida atrás de uma armadura, prendendo a respiração para não fazer barulho.

- Tiffany Parker! - Anya gritou, e a garota deu um pulo.

- Merlin! Quer me matar do coração, Anny? - perguntou, colocando as mãos no peito.

- Posso saber por que a senhorita anda se esgueirando pelos corredores? - A loira mais acusou que perguntou - Não me lembro de 'se esconder atrás de armaduras velhas e enferrujadas' fazer parte dos seus passatempos preferidos.

A garota permaneceu calada, sem saber o que dizer.

- Você anda muito estranha, Tiffany. 'Tá acontecendo alguma coisa? Você está com algum problema? - Lily perguntou - Estamos preocupadas.

Tiffany abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou-a, e meneou a cabeça.

- Não é nada, Lily; eu estou bem.

- Então por que você fugiu do Victor, agora pouco?

Seguiu-se um tempo de silêncio.

- Ok. Aconteceu uma coisa que eu não contei pra vocês.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Sua pequena vadiazinha! - Lily disse, divertida - E planejava nos contar ainda nessa vida? Não é coisa que se esconda das melhores amigas...

- Eu não sei se _realmente_ significou alguma coisa. - Tiffany disse.

Elas sentavam no chão, escoradas na armadura que antes tentara servir de esconderijo.

- Pra você estar assim, é porque _realmente significou alguma coisa_. - a ruiva disse, pensativa - E logo Remus, o garoto fofinho da Grifinória? Você é uma garota de sorte... O que você acha, Anny?

A loura, que ficara calada na maior parte do tempo, suspirou.

- Não parece certo. - disse. - Com Victor, quero dizer.

- Eu sei, - a terceira resmungou, passando as mãos no cabelo - Mas Remus me deixa tão... - suspirou, também - Não sei dizer. Desnorteada, talvez.

- E o seu namorado?

A garota apenas deu de ombros.

- Olha, não estou te recriminando, nem nada - Anya começou, de olhos fechados - Eu acho _mesmo_ que ninguém precisa fazer algo pelo qual não sente mais prazer. Mas um compromisso é um compromisso, e _precisa_ ser honrado.

- Eu amo o meu namorado, mas ele não me dá mais bola, e Remus é sempre tão atencioso... Eu tinha brigado com o Vick, ontem, logo antes de encontrar com Remus. - a outra tentou justificar, beirando às lágrimas - E eu me sinto tão bem quando estou com ele...

Anya suspirou, e esfregou os olhos, cansada.

- Se você não tem mais tesão pelo namoro, não gosta mais de estar com Victor, então chuta o balde. Mas não faça coisas pelas costas dela, nem encontre desculpas para justificar fazê-las. E não seja ridícula, fugindo dele e se escondendo pelo castelo. Encare as coisas como a grifinória que você é!

Tiffany se levantou, e saiu como uma bala, magoada e irritada.

- Precisava fazer isso? - Lily perguntou, também se levantando - Ela já está se sentindo bastante mal, sem você pra ajudar!

- Você perguntou o que eu achava, e eu disse. - Anya respondeu, indignada - Aliás, você concorda com isso?

- Foi um beijo, Anny!

A loura jogou sua bolsa longe.

- Ouça o que está dizendo, Lily! - foi a vez de ela se levantar - E logo quem, a Srta. _Eu não faço nada errado_! - acusou, apontando o dedo no rosto da ruiva. - Tanto faz se foi só um beijo ou uma noite inteira, o princípio é o mesmo.

Lily abriu a boca, deu duas voltas no lugar, e saiu, sem dizer nada.

- Ótimo. - Anya murmurou, jogando-se novamente no piso do corredor. - Era _tudo_ o que eu precisava.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O tempo correu devagar, e parecia ter passado dias quando aproximou-se a última aula da manhã.

Tiffany sentava na carteira mais próxima da porta, enquanto Anya sentava no fundo da sala, e Lily se encontrava duas carteiras à frente de Peter.

- Parece que a discórdia se abateu sobre a Grifinória... - ele sussurrou para Remus, durante a aula de Transfiguração - Olhe como as garotas estão distantes, uma da outra.

Remus, que estava pensando a mesma coisa, apenas acentiu com a cabeça, observando Tiffany discretamente.

- Por que será que elas brigaram? - Peter perguntou.

- Não faço idéia, Pete, mas posso tentar...

Ouviram um pigarro, e olharam para a mesa da professora.

- Os senhores já terminaram de tomar notas, Srs. Lupin e Pettigrew? - McGonagall perguntou, séria.

- Não, senhora. - Remus respondeu, baixando a cabeça para suas anotações. - Desculpe.

- Não tumultuem a minha aula, ou terei de separá-los e descontar pontos.

- Sim, senhora. - responderam, dessa vez, Remus e Peter, juntos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ao soar o fim da aula, Anya guardou seu material lentamente, sem pressa de ir embora. Normalmente, seria a primeira a estar fora da sala, mas agora não tinha o que fazer depois, então não havia necessidade de se apressar.

- Hey, loura. - Sirius disse, sentando-se sobre a mesa da moça.

- Oi, Sirius. - ela respondeu, terminando de guardar suas coisas, e o fitou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou o rapaz, mirando os olhos tristes e agora opacos dela - Vocês saíram do Salão Principal feito três loucas, hoje cedo, e agora não estão se falando...

- Não aconteceu nada, Sirius. Eu só não estava muito a fim de conversar, hoje.

Sirius riu.

- Você, quieta, Anya? Simplesmente não combina. - adquiriu uma expressão séria - Vamos, o que houve?

- - - - -

- Nós brigamos, 'tá legal? - Lily respondeu, puxando bruscamente o braço que era segurado por James, e recomeçou a andar.

- Por quê? - ele perguntou, tentando acompanha-la pelos corredores.

- Não interessa. - ela respondeu, apertando o passo - Você nunca está satisfeito, não é?

- Qual é, Evans! Achei que tínhamos passado essa fase. - James agora quase corria para alcançá-la.

- Coisa de mulher.

O garoto falou algo relacionado com TPM, e Lily parou de andar. Como ele vinha rápido, acabou trombando com a moça.

- _Ouch_! Desculpe.

- 'Tá bem, Potter. Eu conto, se vai te deixar mais feliz.

- - - - -

- _Remus beijou a Tiffany_? - Sirius perguntou, espantado.

- _Eles_ se beijaram, ao que parece. Ela também tem sua culpa nisso.

- - - - -

- E agora? - James estava deitado no piso do terceiro andar, ouvindo atentamente à história - O que eles vão fazer?

- - - - -

- Não faço a mínima idéia! - choramingou Tiffany, deitada no colo de Alice, no dormitório feminino, quase desidratada de tanto chorar - E pra piorar, ainda acabei brigando com a Anny.

- Vocês brigaram? - Alice questionou

- Na verdade, eu a deixei falando sozinha. Ela estava brigando comigo, e eu virei as costas e fui embora.

- - - - -

- Não que eu não queria que eles fiquem juntos - Anya explicou, sentada ao lado de Sirius, sobre a mesa - Pelo contrário, acho que eles formam um casal muito legal. Mas onde fica o Victor, nessa história toda?

- É. - o maroto ficou em silêncio, depois suspirou - Sabe, Anny, eu nem conheço bons conselhos para isso. Digo, não sou um bom exemplo nesses casos, não é? - sorriu - Moral e bons costumes é departamento da Lily, na verdade.

- _Seria_, mas até já brigamos por causa disso.

- - - - -

- O quê? - James virou o rosto para encará-la, completamente incrédulo.

- Quer dizer, ela _está_ certa. Tiff não deveria tê-lo beijado, é claro. - Lily tentou se defender, frente ao olhar do rapaz - Mas precisava ter dito tudo aquilo? A coitada deve ter se sentido um lixo, depois do sermão da Anya.

- Não, mas isso não 'tá certo. Tem algo de estranho, aí... - James argumentou, pensativo - Digo, _eu_ faria isso. _Sirius_ faria isso... Mas Remus? _Ahn-ahn_.

- - - - -

- Mas fez, Sirius! - retrucou Anya, exasperada - Não faria, _mas_...

Ao virar o rosto para o maroto, quase bateram os narizes, de tão perto que estavam. A loura podia ver o encontro de cinza e azul nos olhos de Sirius, e não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, naquele momento.

O maroto, por sua vez, percebeu uma pintinha perto do lábio inferior da moça, que nunca tinha visto antes.

Ficaram um tempo se encarando, silenciosamente.

- Sirius, eu tenho que...

- Ir. É, eu também. - ele disse, afastando um pouco o rosto, quase sem vontade. - Remus deve estar me procurando.

- Então a gente... Se vê - ela também se afastou, lentamente - Por aí.

- Por aí. - Sirius repetiu, e desceu da mesa.

- Então até mais. - Anya fez o mesmo que ele, e saiu pela porta, quase correndo.

- Até mais. - e também saiu, andando na direção oposta à dela.

- - - - -

- Anny não tem culpa, Evans. - James disse, ainda jogado no chão, olhando por cima dos óculos, com ar de psicólogo - Ela está certa, e você sabe.

- O que, vocês viraram melhores amigos, agora? - Lily perguntou, indignada. O maroto sentou-se, e ia retrucar, mas ela continuou - Aliás, a culpa disso tudo é sua.

Ele a olhou torto.

- Desculpe?

- É. Sua e do Black! Se vocês não tivessem brigado, estariam todos juntos agora, e Remus não andaria por aí agarrando minhas amigas comprometidas.

James deu uma risada irônica, e se levantou.

- Você é louca, Evans. Completamente pirada. - e saiu.

- Potter! Hey, Potter! - Lily ainda chamou, mas ele se quer se virou, andando em direção ao Salão Principal. - Oh, droga!

A garota bufou, e se jogou no chão, com lágrimas de raiva nos olhos.

- - - - -

- Pronto, já passou. Está melhor, agora?

- Estou. Obrigada.

Alice ficou incontáveis minutos sem dizer nada, apenas afagando os cabelos de Tiffany, que chorava silenciosamente. Aos poucos a garota foi se acalmando, e parando de chorar.

- Você não tem nenhum compromisso, agora, Ally? - ela perguntou, quando conseguiu parar completamente.

- Eu ia almoçar com o Frank, mas se você quiser, eu fico aqui com você, meu bem. - a outra respondeu, carinhosamente.

- Oh, não, por favor. - Tiffany levantou-se rapidamente - Não quero estragar seu almoço.

- Deixe de ser boba, Tiff. Frank vai entender.

- Não, claro que não... Pode ir, Alice.

- Tem certeza? - Alice perguntou, em dúvida.

- Claro. - ela deu um sorrisinho - Já vou descer, também. Só preciso passar uma água no rosto, antes.

Alice parou na porta.

- Quer que eu te espere, e vamos juntas?

Tiffany riu. Alice era uma moça especial; sempre tão meiga...

- Não precisa, Ally, tudo bem.

- Então até mais. - Alice jogou um beijo para a amiga, e fechou a porta.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Depois de lavar o rosto, e ajeitar suas vestes, Tiffany desceu as escadas do dormitório.

O Salão Comunal estava vazio, exceto por uma garotinha que chorava desesperadamente sobre um pedaço de pergaminho borrado, e um casal que se beijava voluptuosamente, num canto.

Fingindo não vê-los, a moça saiu pelo buraco do retrato, e trombou com alguém logo que virou à esquerda, no fim do corredor.

- Hey, babaca, olha por onde anda! - virou-se para encarar o distraído, e seu queixo foi ao chão. - _Remus_?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** N/A - Mais de um mês. Demorou, não?**

** Mas espero que tenha valido a pena. HAHAHAHAHAHA**

** HUHU, garotas brigando, dessa vez. Adolescentes são rancorosos, vcs nao acham?? IAUHiauhIAUHiuahIUHAIUhaiuHAIHiuah**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Lembrando sempre que deixar reviews nao mata ngm, ok?? xD**

**Beijos a todos **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo IX**

- Oi... Tiffany. – Remus murmurou, desconcertado.

- Eu, er... Eu só... – ela fazia movimentos desconexos, apontando alternadamente para os dois lados – Bem... Eu estou meio atrasada, e... – já ia fugindo, quando o maroto segurou delicadamente o seu braço.

- Chega de sumir, heim? Do Stewart também. – Tiffany abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ele continuou – Nem vem, eu sei que vocês não têm se falado. Aliás, _você_ não quer conversar, porque ele anda te procurando por todos os cantos.

A moça se recostou à parede, acuada.

- Não que você tenha qualquer coisa a ver com isso. – despejou.

- Eu tenho _tudo_ a ver com isso, já que foi porque nós nos beijamos que...

- _Você_ me beijou. – Tiffany interrompeu, categórica.

- Me agredir não vai ajudar, Tiffany. – Remus deu um riso debochado, revirando os olhos, e se aproximou dela – Ouça, não 'tô querendo casar com você, ou sei lá. Só quero que você se decida quanto a isso.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou, com a boca seca.

Pronto; era hora de ser sincero. E contar com a sorte.

- Porque eu gosto de você. É, é isso.

- E daí? – a garota insistiu, sem nem mesmo saber o que queria ouvir, esticando-se mais na parede.

A cena era até um pouco cômica: Tiffany se espremia mais e mais contra a parede de pedra do corredor, com uma cara assustada e desafiadora ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Remus se inclinava desequilibradamente na direção dela, com um olhar irritado.

- E daí que ele também. E você não pode ficar com os dois.

Ele se aprumou, dando um passo para trás, e a moça relaxou, aliviada. Tão perto assim, ele tirava sua concentração, e ela não tinha registrado uma palavra do que ele dissera.

- Tiffany, você está me ouvindo? – ele perguntou, bufando, a abanou a mão na frente dela.

Piscando várias vezes, ela se virou para o maroto.

- Oi?

Remus suspirou, e sentou no chão, puxando-a consigo.

- A gente não pode ficar assim.

- Eu sei. – ela concordou, mirando os sapatos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Anya passeava pelos corredores, quando tropeçou em alguma coisa, no 3º andar. Olhou para baixo, e viu que se tratava, na verdade, de _alguém_. Alguém com cabelos ruivos, e olhos verdes completamente avermelhados.

- Lils? – perguntou, e a garota rapidamente esfregou os olhos – O que houve?

- Ah, Anny... – ela choramingou, ainda sentada no chão, puxando a barra da saia da loura, que sentou também. – Eu não agüento mais esse clima...

Anya abraçou a ruiva, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

- Eu não queria brigar com você... – Lily continuou – Não queria mesmo. Você é minha melhor amiga no mundo todo.

"Mas brigou.", a outra pensou, com amargura, e se afastou um pouco, involuntariamente.

- Eu sei que Tiffany errou em beijar Remus. – a ruiva começou a despejar as palavras muito rápido – mas ela não gosta mais do Victor. Eu sei que não, eles estão se estranhando já faz tempo. Mas ela ia continuar levando, sabe? Se não fosse Remus, seria outro cara. Eu não quero que minha amiga vire uma vadia que trai o namorado, e sei que Remus vai cobrar uma atitude dela! – fungou – Mesmo que eles não fiquem juntos, isso serviu pra ela cair na real, e parar de enganar a si mesma e ao Victor.

- É, - Anya concordou – eles não têm mais nada a ver. – deu um sorriso torto, disposta a esquecer o assunto – E eu sei que você me ama mais que tudo na sua vida, mas não é por causa de uma briguinha comigo que você está jogada num corredor aleatório do 3º andar se desmanchando em lágrimas, certo?

Lily emitiu um som estranho.

- Briguei com o idiota do Potter.

- Hm. Sempre o idiota do Potter...

A ruiva revirou os olhos, dando um sorriso amarelo.

- O pior é que a culpa foi minha. Eu estava nervosa, e acabei descontando nele.

Anya olhou para ela, compadecida.

- Então você já sabe o que fazer.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

James, Peter, Remus e Sirius estavam sentados no sofá – nessa ordem – cada um fazendo uma coisa diferente: o primeiro mirava o teto, com a cabeça jogada para trás no encosto do sofá; o segundo passava os olhos pelo salão de forma entediada; o terceiro fazia uma caricatura de Filch num pedaço de pergaminho; e o último assobiava uma canção irritante.

Lily e Anya adentraram o Salão Comunal, e andaram diretamente até onde os quatro marotos estavam. Esta sentou no braço da poltrona, ao lado de Sirius, enquanto aquela parou de pé na frente de James.

- Potter. Preciso falar com você.

Ele ergueu a cabeça lentamente, e a encarou.

- Esteja à vontade. – disse, finalmente.

Lily se inclinou para frente e para trás, e deu um suspiro impaciente.

- É particular.

Ao ouvir isso, os outros três marotos voltaram sua atenção para a garota. James, divertido com a situação, apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá outra vez, e fechou os olhos.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Ora, francamente! – a moça bufou, e arrastou o rapaz até um canto, puxando-o pela gravata.

- Nossa, Evans, quanta agressividade! Não conhecia esse seu lado selvagem... – ele sorriu, malicioso, mas ficou logo sério, ao ver a cara feia de Lily. – Ok. O que você quer?

- Pedir desculpas, Potter. É isso que eu quero.

- Hmm... – ele acenou para que a garota prosseguisse.

- Eu estava com muita coisa na cabeça, e você nem tinha nada a ver com isso. Descontei em você, mas não tinha esse direito. Sinto muito.

James olhou-a de cima à baixo.

- Não sei se você está sendo sincera. _Realmente_ sente muito, ou é só a sua consciência pesando?

Lily fez cara feia novamente.

- Você é bem idiota, se quer saber. – resmungou.

- Vem cá, você veio se desculpar ou me ofender? – James apontou para p sofá, onde os outros ainda estavam sentados – Porque eu posso voltar pra lá, e...

- 'Tá legal, 'tá legal! – a moça segurou-o pelo braço, impedindo-o de sair. – Eu sinto muito _mesmo_. O que você quer que eu faça para acreditar?

Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Eu? Nada. Entendo você, no final das contas. – lançou um olhar rápido aos marotos, tristemente – Sei como é brigar com um amigo...

Lily acompanhou o olhar dele, e se se encostou à parede.

- Por que vocês não conversam? Eu e Anny fizemos as pazes.

- É diferente. – James meneou a cabeça – Mas o que você acha de uma trégua entre nós? O clima já anda bastante pesado, sem as nossas brigas...

- Tudo bem, por enquanto... – eles apertaram as mãos, sorrindo de leve.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Vocês voltaram a se falar, Anny? – Remus perguntou.

- É. – a loura respondeu secamente, fitando o nada. Não podia evitar ficar brava com ele, mesmo que tivesse feito as pazes com Lily.

- O que houve, Anya? – o maroto perguntou mais uma vez, deixando a caricatura de lado.

- Nada, Remus. É só que... Ah, esquece. – meneou a cabeça. – Você viu a Tiff?

Remus teve um acesso de tosse, e Sirius parou com a música para ajudá-lo, dando tapinhas de leve em suas costas, enquanto Peter ia atrás de um copo d'água.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tiffany estava sentada numa das mesas da biblioteca, a espera do namorado, Victor. Folheava um livro sem prestar atenção, pensando no que dizer quando ele chegasse.

As coisas já não estavam bem faz tempo, verdade, mas terminar um namoro de mais de um ano era realmente doloroso. Não fosse por Remus, ela nem o faria, talvez. Não que ele influenciasse qualquer coisa na vida dela – _claro que não_! – não desse jeito, pelo menos. Mas ele fora bem convincente.

_Porque eu gosto de você._

Era uma frase de impacto, de certa forma.

É claro que ele não era correspondido. _Nunca_! Afinal, ela tinha namorado.

Gostar de um maroto! Mas uma _afeiçãozinha_ não era crime, certo? Não em se tratando de Remus. Ele era cativante. Ele era bonito. Simpático. Educado. E, sobretudo, ele era...

- Tiff? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela meneou a cabeça, afastando o assunto, e olhou para o ainda namorado.

- Aconteceu, Victor. Sente-se.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Na manhã seguinte, o clima na mesa da Grifinória já não era tão pesado. As garotas conversavam animadamente, olhando discretamente para os lados, enquanto Tiffany as atualizava dos acontecimentos.

- E como ele ficou? – Alice perguntou, preocupada.

- Não muito bem... – a moça olhou em volta, e continuou, sussurrando – É claro que eu não contei que eu beijei o Remus... Ele ia me odiar por toda a vida!

- Mas você não acha que vai ser pior se ele descobrir mais tarde?

Tiffany suspirou. Anya estava certa.

- Eu ia contar, mas ele já me pareceu tão triste... Decidi terminar logo a conversa, antes que acabasse mudando de idéia. – olhou de relance na direção dos marotos.

- E ele? – Alice perguntou, acompanhando o olhar junto com Lily.

Nesse momento, Frank chegou, acompanhado de Nick Russell.

- Ele, quem? – perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da namorada, e dando-lhe um beijo estalado no rosto.

- Ninguém, Frankie. Assunto de garotas.

- Hmm. – ele rolou os olhos – Então é fofoca. O namoro de quem terminou dessa vez?

- O meu. – Tiffany disse, brincando com um pedaço de pão. Frank começou a gaguejar, adquirindo diferentes tons de vermelho.

Cinco lugares à esquerda, Nick sentava ao lado de Lily.

- Bom dia, Lily.

- Bom dia, Nicholas. – ela respondeu, folheando o Profeta Diário.

- Como você vai?

- Bem, e você?

- Também. – Nick deu um suspiro, e pigarreou – Lily, o que você acha de Hogsmeade?

- Um vilarejo legal.

- Fica bem mais legal com uma boa companhia, sabia?

A ruiva ergueu os olhos do jornal, encarando o rapaz com feição divertida.

- Você, por acaso, está se dizendo uma boa companhia?

Ele riu, meneando a cabeça.

- Não! Estou dizendo que _você_ é uma boa companhia. Se _eu_ sou uma boa companhia, você poderá dizer no próximo final de semana... – deu um beijo no rosto dela, e se levantou – E eu não aceito um "não"! – foi embora, puxando Frank pelo braço.

- É impressão minha, ou Nick Russell acabou de te chamar pra sair? – Anya perguntou, prendendo o riso.

- Acho que sim. – Lily respondeu.

- E é impressão minha, - a primeira continuou – ou você disse _sim_?

- É o que parece... – a outra respondeu de novo, e riu da cara de espanto de Anya.

Um pouco afastado das garotas, James Potter bufava, frustrado.

- Se eu soubesse que era tão fácil...

- Se fosse com você, não seria tão fácil. – Peter disse, rindo – O problema está no cara, Pontas, não na investida.

- Por que só comigo é complicado? Não é justo!

- Desiste, cara. Ela não é pra você, não é, Aluado? – Peter deu um cutucão no amigo – Aluado? Aluado!

Ele meneou a cabeça, piscando, aéreo.

- Oi? – estava olhando para as garotas, e não prestou atenção em James.

- Cara, acorda! – James estalou os dedos, e sorriu. Depois se aproximou de Remus, e continuou, baixinho – Eles terminaram. _Ela_ terminou com ele.

- Será? – o maroto perguntou, incerto.

- Foi o que eu ouvi. – James deu de ombros – Vem. Transfiguração, agora.

Remus ainda lançou um ultimo olhar a Tiffany, antes de ir atrás dos amigos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

No final da tarde, os marotos entraram no Salão Comunal atrás de James, que bufava e pisava forte.

- O que aconteceu? – Anya perguntou, depois de quase ser atropelada pelo garoto.

- Ele 'tá assim porque viu o professor Broadmoor todo cheio de sorrisos pra cima da Lily, depois da aula... – Remus respondeu, enquanto Peter ria.

James resmungou alguma coisa, e foi se sentar com o pessoal do time de Quadribol. Sirius subiu para o dormitório, depois desceu, e saiu pelo buraco do retrato quase voando, sem dizer nada.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou novamente a loira, olhando o retrato se fechar.

- Parece que arranjou uma nova namorada. – Remus de novo respondeu. Olhou para o lado, e viu Tiffany sentada no sofá, conversando com Frank e Alice – Com licença. – e foi até ela.

Anya, ressentida pela saída doa amigos, olhou para os lados à procura de alguém, e encontrou Peter fazendo o mesmo.

- Quer jogar xadrez? – ela perguntou. O maroto deu de ombros, e ambos foram sentar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Já estavam todos deitados em suas respectivas camas, no dormitório masculino, quando Remus retornou de sua conversa com Tiffany.

- E aí? – James perguntou, ligando acendendo novamente as luzes, que acabara de apagar.

- E aí que eles realmente terminaram.

- Mas isso é ótimo! – Sirius exclamou, eufórico. – Não é? – arriscou, agora com incerteza.

- É. Claro que é! – Remus respondeu – A parte ruim é que ela quer um tempo pra si e pras amigas, antes de se meter com outro cara. E também não quer magoar o Victor.

- Puts, isso é mal. – James disse.

- É, cara. – Sirius concordou, balançando a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. – ele deu de ombros. – Ela não disse "não", então ainda há uma certa esperança.

- Cara, acho que você tem andado muito com o Pontas. Isso vai acabar afetando o seu cérebro, e você vai se perder no Planeta Parker, como ele se perde no Planeta Evans! – Sirius disse, às gargalhadas.

- Olha quem fala! Não sou eu que tenho o Efeito Anny me desconcentrando... Ou você pensa que eu não vi que você quase botou fogo no seu caldeirão, na aula de Poções, quando ficou olhando pra bunda dela na hora que ela se abaixou pra pegar a faca que caiu? – o maroto de óculos retrucou, também gargalhando.

Os dois ainda ficaram discutindo e rindo por um tempo, até que ficaram sérios, viraram a cara um para o outro, e fecharam seus cortinados, deixando o quarto mergulhar no silêncio.

- Esses dois... – Remus trocou de roupa e deitou em sua cama, suspirando.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily foi interrompida em sua leitura matinal por um inquieto James Potter, que sentou ao seu lado. Enquanto ela movia os olhos pelo pergaminho; ele pigarreava, bati ao pé e batucava na mesa. Vendo que isso não funcionaria, ele passou a cutucá-la irritantemente.

- O que você quer, Potter? – Lily perguntou, depois de fechar o jornal e encará-lo seriamente.

O maroto pigarreou mais uma vez, e se ajeitou no banco da mesa da Grifinória, no Salão Principal, olhando para o teto encantado.

- Sabe, eu estive pensando...

- Oh, uma novidade... ! E me diga: como foi? – a ruiva brincou, e ele revirou os olhos – Desculpe. Continue; você esteve pensando...

- O que você acha de "_James_"?

Lily o olhou, sem entender.

- _James_? Potter, é o _seu nome_.

- Pois é. O que você acha dele?

- Por quê? – ela devolveu a pergunta, desconfiada. Achou que receberia um "pro nosso primeiro filho", ou outra coisa estúpida dessas como resposta, mas James se limitou a um dar de ombros muito vago.

- Só pra saber.

- Bem... – Lily pigarreou relutante em dizer aquilo – É um bonito nome.

- Você acha?

- É, Potter. Eu acho.

James deu um sorriso sacana.

- Então você poderia começar a pronunciá-lo, não?

- Idiota! – a ruiva resmungou, e atirou uma torrada nele. Ele desviou, jogou-lhe um beijo, e foi se sentar com os outros marotos. – Você ficou a noite inteira pensando num papo tosco pra vir me encher o saco, não ficou? – gritou, para que o rapaz ouvisse, e ele riu.

- Não... Só uma parte dela!

- Maldita trégua... – ela murmurou, meneando a cabeça, já arrependida, mas não pôde evitar um sorriso leve.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - Pessoas queridas do meu coração!! Eu nem demorei, quase, vai dizer! iUAHIuhaiUHAOhaiuhiUH tá, essa é a hora que eu fico quieta e desvio dos tomates né xD**

**Muitas evoluções nesse cap, vcs tem que concordar. Anny e Lily, Tiff e Remus, Tiff e Victor, Lily e Nick, Lily e James, um quase Sirius e James... MUITA FELICIDADE NESSE CAP, fala sério! Gente dando trégua, gente fazendo as pazes, gente quase voltando às boas... Nossa, me superei na generosidade dessa vez.. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**PS: Se eu demorei, a culpa é da Lilly Ke aqui tbm xD . Não consigo parar de pensar no meu McBaby Poynter, nem dava pra me concentrar em escrever HAHAHAHAH a Fezinha que bem sabe. Aliás, se eu não postar hj (13/09) a culpa é dela, que não conseguiu terminar de escrever o cap dela, e eu falei que só postava quando ela postasse. xD**

**Acho que é isso, enfim. IqV demora, meus amoguecos. Não comecei a escrever ainda, e nem sei quando vou começar (ou SE vou começar. Sim, crises.)**

**Beijinhos a todos, Jéssica (Ao som de McFLY, pra variar só um pouquinho nas últimas semanas... Tenho até pena de quem mora comigo, se pá. O mesmo CD dia e noite, desde que a Lilly me mandou aquele abençoado link.)**

**GENTEEEEEEEE! Não esqueçam de acompanhar "Destiny", sim? Pra quem chegou de Marte agora: é minha fic nova, e já tem video, trailler e Cap 1 no ar xD**


End file.
